


Una bestia con garras

by RaveBane8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dean Winchester is a lil stalker, Eventual Happy Ending, Grumpy Castiel, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Gabriel huye de su alma gemelaSam simplemente deja la vida pasarCastiel no esta interesadoDean no puede dejar de acosarlo.Nadie dijo que saber quien es tu alma gemela haría todo más fácil.





	1. Una bestia con garras.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Sabriel y mi primer soulmate.   
> Quejas sugerencias, opiniones, son recibidas.

**_Sam_ **

**_"Te juro que no soy el dueño de la bestia que tiene las garras sobre tu hermano."_ **

 

Sam tiene esa demasiado larga frase en su muñeca y realmente necesita pulseras gruesas para tapar los garabatos.

Uno por que realmente le aterra encontrar a su alma gemela y el no ver las palabras cada que tiene su brazo a la vista lo calma un poco.

Dos porque cada que su único hermano, Dean, ve las palabras hace una mueca y musita algo como: "No es nada personal, pero ojalá no le conozcas nunca."  
Para luego alejarse.

Y tres porque algunas personas que llegaron a ver las palabras lo molestaron con lo rara y estúpida que sonaba -según ellos- su alma gemela.

Sam aún puede recordar la mueca que le hizo su “mejor amigo” de cuando tenía ocho años. El chico había leído con trabajos su brazo, luego lo dejo ir y se alejó, hizo una mueca como si pensara o estuviera asqueado y le dijo que esa era una pésima manera de conocer a su alma gemela.

Sam se había destacado en su infancia por ser tranquilo y nunca meterse en problemas pero recordaba que ese día había golpeado al chico rompiéndole la nariz. Su padre le regaño como si le hubiera matado en lugar de solo golpearlo y Dean lo había llevado a comer un helado por dar un buen golpe sin lastimarse, pero con la amenaza de que eso no se le subiera a la cabeza.

Aun cuando está el obvio peligro en el que pondrá a su hermano cuando llegue y el miedo constante a no ser lo suficientemente bueno Sam realmente quiere conocer a esa persona.  
Por un lado desea que sea chica, así Dean no podrá ser un completo idiota con ella, tal vez lo oculte bastante bien pero Dean es muy delicado con las chicas.  
Por otro lado si la chica es muy sentimental sabe que aun el delicado de su hermano la haría llorar con los comentarios que vendrían después de la tan añorada reunión.

  
Entonces estaría bien que fuera un chico. Así tal vez le sería más fácil regresar los posibles insultos. Pero si es un chico muy elocuente eso podría tornarse en una pelea y llegar a los golpes.

La mente de Sam no puede dejar de volar con las imágenes e ideas de cómo será su alma gemela y eso no es raro. Todos lo hacen ¿cierto?

Cuando Sam por fin entra en la universidad, Sam convence a su hermano de que vaya con él a los dormitorios de la escuela, no espera encontrar tanta vida y a tanta gente yendo de acá para allá por los pasillos. Aún con su gran altura se siente como un pequeño niño de Kansas.

Seguro Dorothy se sintió igual al llegar a Oz.

Aún con el miedo la emoción se abre paso. Es un nuevo comienzo, nuevas personas que conocer así como tantas cosas que aprender. Sam no puede evitar preguntarse si encontrara a su alma gemela por fin.

Cuando empiezan a desempacar Sam toma todo lo que puede, cajas, una bolsa e incluso lleva uno de los trofeos de lucha de Dean entre la barbilla y el cuello. Casi pierde el equilibrio cuando un chico un poco más bajito que Dean sale de la habitación continua. Su cabello está apuntando  a todos lados como si no se pudiera decidir y sus ojos son dos enormes océanos azules con grandes ojeras debajo.

  * Lo siento, no te vi. – su voz suena más como un gruñido que como voz humana.
  * Está bien- Sam dice con muchos trabajos y el trofeo casi cae.- Soy Sam y estoy con mi hermano Dean en esa puerta.



El chico le ayuda a regresar el trofeo  a su lugar después de que Sam declinara su ayuda

  * Bueno, mi nombre es Castiel y mi hermano, Gabriel.- asiente con la cabeza hacia la puerta por la que salió y de ella como si lo hubieran ensayado sale un chico con la boca ocupada por una barrita de cereal con chocolate poniéndose una chaqueta y casi tropieza con ellos.



Más bajito que Castiel Gabriel es rubio con unos ojos dorados que brillan con picardía. Sam le sonríe sin volver a abrir la boca por miedo a que el trofeo esta vez caiga al suelo. El chico intenta decir algo después de recorrer a Sam con la mirada, pero la barrita, que debe ser más grande de lo que parece, evita que cualquier palabra entendible salga de su boca y Castiel lo acaba regañando jalándolo fuera.

  * Nos veremos por ahí.- dice Castiel y Sam puede ver como Dean pasa al lado del chico igual de cargado que él.
  * ¿Haciendo amigos Sammy?- Sam le gruñe un poco para luego seguir su camino a la habitación de ambos.



Cuando dejan las cosas le dice a su hermano los nombres de los dos chicos y la habitación que comparten. Días después Dean le dice que piensa que el rubio es un incordio.

                                                   **************

Después de unas semanas Sam empieza a odiar un poco la Universidad y el edificio compartido. Desea no haberle pedido a su hermano que dejara su departamento  y ahora es demasiado tarde porque este ya ha sido rentado a alguien más.  Nunca se puede dar un baño a gusto, lavar su ropa sin que ocurra ningún incidente  es casi imposible, Dean ronca más de lo que recordaba y las clases… Las clases son pesadas y aunque Sam entiende todo tiene que pasar tiempo estudiando para poderlo recordar. Es lectura tras lectura y Sam nunca pensó que se podría cansar de leer. Una noche harto de su libro más pesado que una biblia sale con su hermano y su mejor amiga Charlie. Los tres van a un karaoke y se emborrachan más de lo que Sam puede recordar haberlo hecho.

Al final su garganta se agrieta y no puede hablar por días. El primer día es un infierno, su garganta arde y apenas si se siente bien para andar hasta el baño al fondo del pasillo. Dean se ve resplandeciente y completamente normal después de dormir doce horas. A media mañana va a sus clases dejando a Sam ahogándose en su miseria.

Cuando logra ir a los baños encuentra a Castiel siendo atacado por su hermano que con un cepillo de dientes metido en la boca pasa los dedos por su cabello mojado. Sam pasa a su lado y se lava los dientes.

Cuando Castiel lo saluda él hace  lo mismo con la mano y se señala la garganta.

  * No deberías beber tanto. – dice con su gruñido característico. – A Gabriel le pasa lo mismo después de desaparecer por tres días.



El aludido le guiña un ojo a Sam al tiempo que chasquea la lengua. A Sam le parece adorablemente sexy pero no puede alejarse del tema principal. Por un momento no puede creer que una persona pueda estar tanto tiempo de juerga hasta que piensa en su hermano y sabe que definitivamente es más que posible.

  * De hecho ahora mismo está igual, solo que a diferencia de ti ya lo sabe manejar. Yo no me quejo, así puedo estar un día sin escuchar su voz.



Gabriel hace un puchero a su hermano pero pronto se gira a Sam y le da una gran sonrisa junto con un pequeño papel, sin darle tiempo para nada los chicos salen.

Sam sabe que Castiel habrá dicho algo como “Nos vemos luego” pero simplemente no puede recordarlo. Cuando regresa a su habitación ve que el papel tiene un número escrito. Después de añadirlo a su lista de contactos le manda un mensaje.

S: ¿Gabriel?

G: Samuel? J

S: Sam.

S: Si no te importa.

G: Okie Dokie  Sammy.

Tú puedes llamarme Gabe

Todos lo hacen. ;)

S: Una pregunta.

¿No era más fácil pedirme mi número en lugar de dármelo así?

G: No es mi estilo pedir cosas.

Sam se pregunta cuál es su estilo pero decide no preguntar al rubio, en su lugar deja a un lado su celular y vuelve a dormir.  Horas después Dean los despierta y lo lleva a comer algo. Charlie está contando algo acerca de una chica hermosa de cabello negro y actitud desafiante que vio en su clase de teatro. Sam piensa que es entretenido verla mover las manos conforme habla pero se cansa de  no poder aportar nada a la  plática así que después de unos minutos empieza a escribir cosas en su celular para que la chica las lea. Charlie entonces empieza a hablar del lenguaje de señas y ambos se empiezan a comunicar así. Todo es más divertido cuando Dean aleja sus ojos de su teléfono y  se empieza a quejar de no entender nada.

Casi un mes después encuentra a Castiel en el comedor.  El chico tiene una camisa de Star Trek que le queda enorme y unos jeans desgastados. Sus zapatos brillan por su ausencia y cuando gira a Sam este puede ver que tiene las ojeras más marcadas que antes y un plato lleno de cereales en las manos. Castiel le sonríe cuando se acerca de forma perezosa. Son las ocho y el chico definitivamente no es bueno con las mañanas.

  * Hey, Castiel. – Sam también se sirve cereal, Castiel se sirve café en una taza que parece ya haber usado y ambos se sientan en una mesa cercana.- ¿Hoy no está tu hermano contigo? – Castiel mueve la cabeza negativamente mientras toma su café.
  * Se desapareció antier, puede que asome su cabeza por aquí hoy o puede que lo veamos en una semana.- encoje los hombros y empieza a comer su cereal. – ¿Y el tuyo?
  * ¿uh? – Sam olvida por un momento de que hablaban.
  * Tu hermano.
  * Oh, él está en clases. Es increíble, algunas veces parece que no está aquí para estudiar y otras no lo ves porque está metido en las aulas.
  * Que interesante. – Castiel parece estar más despierto después de tomarse su café pero al parecer eso significa perder el apetito. Se queda mirando su plato mientras Sam habla.
  * Supongo- Sam encoje los hombros y la plática acaba ahí hasta que ambos ven a Gabriel llegar.



Su cabello parece un desastre -uno sexy por lo menos- aunque está todo hacia atrás algunas puntas apuntan al cielo y parece un poco punk. Por lo demás solo usa una camisa blanca sin mangas suelta que dice en letras rojas y chillonas “ **Lucifer es mi perra** ”. Sus brazos tienen moretones y una paleta está pegada por debajo de una de las bolsas de su pantalón corto de mezclilla. Con decisión y sin decir nada se sienta al lado de Castiel y después de robarle su comida la empieza a engullir como si no hubiera comido en días.

  * Te ves horrible. ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta Sam y el chico lo mira como un animal acorralado. Casi parece que se va a desmayar.- ¿Estás bien?



Gabriel se alza de la mesa y sale corriendo de la misma forma en la que llego. Sin avisar, sin decir nada y sin ver atrás.


	2. Preocupación temprana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punto de vista de Gabriel

**GABRIEL**

_Te ves horrible._

_¿Dónde estabas?_

_¿Estás bien?_

Si alguien le preguntara a Gabriel diría que su alma gemela sonaba como alguien que hacia demasiadas preguntas, algo que definitivamente no iba con él.

¿Tantas preguntas en el primer encuentro? ¿Quién se creía su alma gemela? Para que Gabriel se preocupase por alguna persona era necesario que primero le invitaran un café bien cargado de azúcar y unpastelito, no es que fuera un interesado pero definitivamente alguien que le daba lo que más le gustaba de este mundo era necesario conservarlo vivo y coleando. Además, no puedes preocuparte por alguien al primer vistazo ¿o sí?

Nunca diría que cuando era pequeño veía las letras e imaginaba la voz en su cabeza, el chico, porque algo le decía que eso era, tendría una voz suave y calmante. Aún en su mente, cuando aún no lo conocía y las palabras eran dichas una y otra vez en un vano intento de acallar los gritos de sus hermanos, eran dulces. Su "frase" en lugar de estar escrita de su muñeca subiendo a su codo estaba escrita al rededor. Tres renglones pequeños uno debajo de otro. No era difícil de tapar y con lo mucho que llegó a querer huir de su alma gemela esa era una buena cosa. Las palabras habían sido tapadas cuando a los doce años decidió que no quería encontrar a su "otra mitad". Nadie necesitaba preocuparse de él, nadie lo hizo nunca, no iba a crecer para darle a una persona increíble un individuo que no le podía ofrecer nada más que el limbo de todo lo faltante. Al chico que nadie escogía como compañero, el que no importa cuánto se esforzaba siempre acababa siendo la sombra de sus hermanos. Solo había necesitado algunas pulseras de tela de esas que si amarras bien te cortan la circulación y para deshacerte de ellas es necesario unas tijeras.

Las pulseras habían sido cambiadas con el tiempo ya que algunas se desgastaron y otras pasaron de moda o lo aburrieron. Las originales habían sido de caricaturas y una que otra cosa estúpida. Las de ahora eran de bandas o cantantes que le gustaban.

Cuando entro a la universidad sintió la necesidad de quitarlas pero después de crecer con el miedo de encontrar a la otra persona este había crecido en su mente y ahora era algo casi aterrador.

Apenas llegando a la escuela se hizo con la fama de ser parrandero y vago. Nunca había tenido en cuenta que su aguante al alcohol y su lengua suelta serían algo que los demás admiraran o lo hicieran ver cool, claro que tampoco pensó que esa cantidad de personas estuvieran dispuestas a acostarse con él. Aun así esa fama hizo que los que se le acercaban fueras para cosas tontas como invitaciones a tomar y su opinión de alguna chica. La mayoría de sus presentaciones fueron algo como "Oye tío" "Hey,  tú" "Me han dicho que..." Ningún chico se le acerco con algún rastro de preocupación ni si quiera los días del mes que él se tomaba entre clases para irse de juerga y mantener la apariencia haciendo que cuando se presentaba a clases se viera como la mierda. Las chicas al contrario eran presentadas por alguien más y sus palabras eran casi las mismas "Mi amiga me dijo..." "Ella quería saber si.."

Para el final del año perdió la cuenta de cuantas chicas cayeron en su cama y cuantas peleas tuvo con algún que otro novio de alguna de ellas, ni hablar de las camas del equipo de fútbol (y otros equipos deportivos, para que mentir) que fueron visitadas por él.

Aun cuando eran muchas sus noches brincando de cama en cama eran más las noches que se quedó en la biblioteca estudiando. No sentía ningún aprecio especial por su compañero de habitación, era un total idiota y Gabriel no quería que este se diera cuenta de lo mucho que estudiaba y gritara a los cuatro vientos que era un completo empollón.

Entre los estantes encontró un refugio lo suficientemente alejado de la mayoría de la gente para ser completamente silencioso y con una buena vista así como luz en las mañanas. Su santuario solo había sido perturbado por una persona.

Pam trabajaba en la biblioteca y una vez lo había encontrado en la mañana cuando acomodaba libros. Gabriel se había colado la noche anterior y habiéndose quedado dormido no tuvo tiempo de salir antes de que empezara la jornada. Pam se había presentado con algo así como "Oye sexy, despiértate" después de un zape en la cabeza.

Un golpe bastante fuerte, déjame decirte.

Después de ese momento sus días de entrar por la ventana o huir de quien registrara la biblioteca antes de cerrar las puertas fueron contados. Pam trabajaba casi siempre de noche a excepción de los fines de semana y le ayudaba así como él le ayudaba a estudiar. Era la única persona –aparte de los profesores- que sabía lo mucho que estudiaba y se preocupaba por la escuela, posiblemente fuera lo mismo para ella pues con su pinta de chica caliente revestida en cuero era difícil imaginarse lo mucho que le importaban sus calificaciones.

Cuando su segundo año llegó fue extraño volver a compartir su espacio con alguien de su familia.

Castiel era su hermano favorito. A diferencia de los dos mayores él era callado y tranquilo, pocas veces levantaba la voz y cuando lo hacía no era por enojo si no por emoción. Cassie podía pasar todo el día con su nariz pegada a algún libro y aun cuando se quejaba de lo mucho que Gabriel hablaba sonreía a sus chistes y le seguía la corriente en sus travesuras. Gabriel sabía que podía confiar en su hermanito pero su reputación era demasiado estable como para destruirla ahora así que hicieron el trato de que Castiel no diría nada de sus noches en la biblioteca -a las cuales realmente se acostumbró- y Gabriel pagaría netflix el tiempo que estuvieran en la universidad.

Después de un mes en la escuela Castiel realmente no tenía que mentir pues Gabriel pasaba más en fiestas que en la biblioteca y aunque llegaba a clases en la mitad de ellas se quedaba dormido.

Las clases las pasaba solo con la ayuda de las personas con las que se acostaba y le hacían la tarea o los apuntes. Gabriel realmente no sabía cuál era su problema con estar en los dormitorios esas semanas, algunas veces recordaba a uno de sus vecinos que ciertamente era un monumento, altísimo con todo el color del chocolate en su cabello y ojos, además de una sonrisa adorable. El chico era porno andante y aun así ni él ni Gabriel habían cruzado palabra alguna, después de la penosa coincidencia el día de la mudanza cada que Gabriel se pasaba por el dormitorio lo hacía rápido y asegurándose de que ningún gigante estuviera en el pasillo. No sabía por qué era su instinto huir de aquel chico y un día hasta hizo que le diera su número. Sin embargo realmente no logro nada con él, no sabía que decirle pues no compartían ninguna clase y no tenía ni idea de leyes. Sus mensajes esporádicos habían sido algunos "¿Qué haces?" Que el otro había contestado objetivamente con cosas como: "comiendo" estudiando" o "en clase" sin nada más. Tampoco funciono su mensaje preguntando lo que traía puesto y si Gabriel hubiera apostado habría dicho que Sam era virgen.

Fue una semana de mierda cuando Gabriel decidió que no podía seguir huyendo ni del dormitorio ni de sus clases. Paso dos noches seguidas en la biblioteca, Pam lo acompaño la primera y en la segunda le llevo café, la tercera se la paso ayudándole con los libros cosa que casi nunca era buena idea hacer pues cada que más de dos libros estaban en su poder encontraba alguna forma de golpearse, ya fuera porque los libros caían o él caía con ellos. Durmió dos horas cada noche y de alguna forma "sus amigos" descubrieron donde estaba pasando la noche del jueves. Cinco de ellos llegan para arrastrarlo a una fiesta y cuando se niega lo empiezan a molestar de una forma en la que sabe que no debería hacer caso pero no puede evitarlo. No le importa que al otro día tenga examen Gabriel se deja arrastrar al departamento de uno de ellos aun cuando su cabeza se siente como una pecera por la falta de sueño y cuando el alcohol empieza a entrar en su sistema queda inconsciente en menos de una hora. El sueño realmente era necesario pero cuando despierta, pocas horas después, es gracias a que a alguien le pareció buena idea echarle una cubeta de agua y esconderle los zapatos y el sweater.

Gabriel realmente no puede decir porque es que ahora su violencia sale a la luz, pero se avienta al chico en cuestión y empieza una pelea. Él no es así, se dice cuando el puño del chico se hunde en su estómago y cae al suelo. Él siempre es el quien huye de los problemas, a veces incluso antes de que estos lleguen, de igual forma golpea lo que tiene a la mano hasta quedar agotado en el suelo. Unas manos lo sostienen por los hombros hasta que siente el frio del aire por todo el cuerpo y después la acera de la calle.

Echado como perro y lo peor es que no está sorprendido pues él es el causante de todo, desde haber accedido a ir hasta empezar una pelea por una estúpida broma.

No sabe cuánto tarda en levantarse pero de alguna manera lo hace, y se sorprende al saber que apenas son las doce de la mañana, también es sorprendente que su celular no desapareciera con lo demás. Los pies le escuecen y el frio hace mella en el de camino a la biblioteca. No quiere ir a su cuarto ni asustar a Castiel.

-Te ves como la mierda- dice Pam al verlo. Tiene un libro no muy grande sobre sus piernas y lo ve con una mueca.

\- ¿Qué estas estudiando? – es la única respuesta.

\- También leo por placer, cariño. – cierra el libro y lo deja a un lado- tienes escrito en la cara que eres un idiota.

\- Pensé que eso siempre estaba escrito en mi cara.

\- Normalmente solo está implícito y no escrito con marcador negro.

Con pesadez va al baño y se ve en el espejo mientras se borra las letras de la frente, cuando sale Pam sigue en el mismo lugar. Jala dos sillas cerca de ella para luego tirarse sobre sus piernas y suave cobija. Pam no dice nada un momento como si sopesara tirarlo o dejarle dormir.

 **-** ¿Por qué no vas a tu dormitorio a dormir?

 **-** ¡Hay monstruos en los dormitorios Pam! ¡Monstruos enormes con caras de ángel y cabello brillante!

 **-** Ya lo sé, se llaman chicos, imbécil.

 **-** Son alces Pammy, ¡Alces!

No sabe si Pam hace caras o no pues no dice nada y él tiene la cabeza hundida en la cobija. La siguiente vez que despierta ella está roncando ligeramente con la cabeza recargada en la pared detrás de su silla, el libro fuera de su vista y una ligera luz entrando por las ventanas.

Gabriel salta de su asiento. Y corre a ver la hora Pam empieza a despertar cuando él la zarandea.

 **-** ¡Examen! ¡Pam, despierta!

Ella salta igual que él y entonces ambos salen corriendo de la biblioteca hasta el edificio donde tienen examen.

Las letras casi parecen bailar en la hoja pero aun así Gabriel saca fuerzas para acomodar sus ideas y contestar todas las preguntas.

Cuando sale, una hora después, esta tan hambriento y cansado. Ahora no importa si Cassie se va a asustar o no, quiere comida y quiere su cama. Las piernas de Pam, por más torneadas que estén, no son tan cómodas como ese colchón que su hermano trajo.

Primero va al comedor donde está su hermano y ese chico alto. No le importa la cara de sorpresa de Cassie cuando sin decir palabra alguna se sienta a su lado y le roba su plato de cereal. Comida ahora, charla después.

Al parecer el alce no lo entiende pues empieza a hablar antes de que acabe de comer.

\- Te ves horrible. ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta y Gabriel sabe que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que decir justo esas palabras antes de cualquier otra cosa? - ¿Estás bien?

Gabriel no lo aguanta, no puede hacer esto. El chico es increíble, no puede abrir la boca y decirle lo que sea que este escrito en su muñeca. No puede entregarle a ese rayo de sol un alma gemela como él. Mucho menos justo después de una noche de mierda, una semana de mierda, una vida de mierda. Gabriel sabe que no importa cuando se encontraran no estaría preparado para esto en ningún momento de su vida. Antes de que grite o algo peor huye, huye como lo ha hecho todo el tiempo, a excepción de esa noche.

Y por un momento piensa que haría cualquier cosa por cambiar eso, cambiaría uno por otro. Le gustaría contestarle al chico y ver como su cara cambia al darse cuenta de que son almas gemelas en lugar de empezar una estúpida pelea.

Pero ahora no puede regresar, por orgullo o miedo, por pena; a sido tan estúpido al salir huyendo de esa forma. Al final lo único que hace es lamentarse en la cama de su hermano hasta que de nuevo cae dormido.

Al despertar lo primero que hace es buscar en sus mensajes el nombre del chico. Samuel. Sam. Sam es el nombre de su alma gemela y oh dios mío. Gabriel no puede creer que su voz sea tan gentil y sexy. Castiel se pasa el tiempo leyendo en una esquina de la cama su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y el libro tiene como punto de apoyo sus pies. Solo extiende sus manos fuera de la manta con la que está tapado para cambiar de página, o al menos eso hace dos o tres veces hasta que Gabriel rueda a él poniendo su cabeza sobre el libro.

Es entonces cuando Cassie pone sus ojos enormes sobe él esperando alguna explicación. Esperando, nunca exigiendo.

 **-** Oh Cassie. Si tan solo pudiera casarme contigo. – Gabriel suspira.

 **-** Seria incesto. – le contesta el menor con el mismo rostro imperturbable que usa cuando lo está examinando.

 **-** Pero sería tan perfecto. Piénsalo. Antes de que te des cuenta seré exitoso y tendré muuuucho dinero. Tú tendrías una biblioteca y podrías leer todo el día mientras yo como dulces. – Gabriel le regresa la mirada junto con un mohín.

 **-** Lo siento Gabriel. No eres mi tipo... - Gabriel tiene una ligera idea de quien es exactamente su tipo. - ... y estas gordo.

 **-** ¡Estas mintiendo! – Gabriel corre al espejo solo para ver que sigue tan delgado como siempre, luego se pesa y nota que la realidad es que ha bajado de peso. Supone que por la mala alimentación que ha tenido en los últimos meses, el alcohol y comida chatarra no son exactamente una dieta saludable. – No puedo creer que me dijeras algo tan horrible.

 **-** Aun así te ves horrible. Y sigues sin ser mi tipo.- Cassie cierra su libro y lo deja a un lado de la cama mientras Gabriel vuelve a subirse a ella.- así que, ¿le vas a decir a Sam?

 **-** ¿Uh?

 **-** No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Gabriel. - sabe que es estúpido fingir ante su hermano, el único que conoce sus palabras

 

 **-** Tal vez, supongo... ¿no podrías preguntarle qué piensa de las almas gemelas antes de que yo abra la boca? Por favooooooor, porfavorsito ¿si?

Cuando Castiel rueda los ojos Gabriel sabe que ya lo tiene en el bolsillo. Se da palmaditas mentales y espera que Castiel hable con Sam pronto.


	3. Atención.

**_Castiel_ **

 

**"Hey, soy... no importa, tú puedes llamarme sexy."**

 

Castiel nunca se ha interesado realmente por su alma gemela, bueno, al menos no desde que aparecieron sus palabras, el interés no duro ni un día porque cuando se les ocurrió aparecer era día de comics y Castiel no dejaba pasar nunca el día de comics, además, esa vez le tocaba a flash.

Nunca se preocupó siquiera de que alguien viera sus muñecas, no se vestía pensando en que tenía que usar mangas largas ni traía pulseras como algunas personas, como su hermano. De hecho tuvo muchos comentarios de que su alma gemela sonaba como idiota y si, él estaba de acuerdo, sus palabras tenían esa atmósfera de chulería que el solía ignorar. Como todo lo que no estaba impreso en papel o era visto desde una pantalla.

Lo que si era que algunas veces, esas extrañas veces en las que su mente quedaba en completo silencio, le daba pena su alma gemela, pobre bastardo, "Esta atorado conmigo de entre todas las personas" pensaba y bueno, esperaba que el chico no estuviera muy interesado en él tampoco.

Castiel es lo que su hermano denomina asexual ya que nunca le ha interesado tener ningún tipo de relación romántica con nadie, para él los pechos de las chicas son solo eso, accesorios que suele agradecer alejen de su cara y los chicos, bueno... si, tienen músculos y comparten el buen trasero de las mujeres pero en cuanto a calentarlo no logran nada.

La emoción más fuerte que tiene Castiel es el ánimo de un nuevo capítulo de su serie favorita, que revivan a un personaje al que quiere o tener un libro viejo entre las manos. Eso es lo más cerca que llegan Castiel y el amor y si el amor no es lo que tiene hacia el olor de aquel libro que su hermano le compro en una venta de garaje Castiel no tiene ni idea de lo que es.

Sin embargo desde que llego a la universidad la cosa ha sido un poco como un infierno. No pensó nunca que decir " _Debes estar de joda_ " iba a arruinar su vida de la forma en la que lo hizo y es que Castiel no sabe qué hacer para que Dean Winchester deje de perseguirlo por todos lados. Por eso cuando su hermano descubre que su hermano pequeño, mejor conocido como Sam, es su alma gemela, Castiel no puede evitar golpearse mil veces contra la pared mentalmente hablando. Hasta que se da cuenta de que tal vez puede usar las cosas a su favor y ayudar a su hermano.

No pasa mucho tiempo después de la plática con Gabriel que ya tiene a Dean detrás de él persiguiéndolo entre clases por todo el campus. Aún con su plan de interrogar a Dean no puede evitar irritarse.

 **-** ¿Qué acaso no tienes clase? - le gruñe sobre el hombro y camina incluso más rápido.

 **-** No - dice y ahí está la sonrisa que le hace preguntarse a Castiel si en verdad es asexual como bromea su hermano, ni siquiera tiene que verla personalmente para saber que está ahí porque la siente, el mundo se ilumina cuando Dean sonríe de esa forma y aun así es molesto.

Aun con eso o tal vez justo por eso lo maldice en silencio.

El problema con Dean es que es mucho trabajo y Castiel no está muy seguro de a qué hora alguien pensó que sería buena idea que ellos dos fueran almas gemelas. Dean es de los chicos a los que les tienes que recordar que son guapos aun cuando lo dice el mismo casi a cada hora y se aprovecha de eso llamando la atención ahí donde va, Castiel al contrario no está interesado en ser la fuente de atención, las miradas suelen ser nada más que molestas o simplemente ignoradas al no ser buscadas y no está dispuesto a decirle a Dean que sus ojos son bellísimos ni que quiere sentarse a inspeccionar donde más tiene pecas aparte de en esa naricilla suya, no importa que realmente quiera, él no quiere esto, todo esto que conllevaría tener a un chico como Dean en su vida diaria.

Él quiere sentirse tranquilo al leer un libro en una esquina de la biblioteca sin pensar en que tiene que esconderse de cierto rubio, él quiere ver Star Trek sin pensar en Dean con una camisa amarilla gritando que suban los escudos. Él no quiere esto, decide, pero su hermano sí así que se detiene en el pasillo y deja que Dean lo alcance, su clase puede esperar.

\- ¿Decidiste decirme que si por fin? – dice el chico acercándose a él apoyando un brazo en la pared a un lado de su cabeza.

\- No... yo solo...uh... - Castiel da vueltas a su cabeza preguntándose como hacer que Dean le diga lo que quiere saber de Sam.

\- Vamos Cas, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – Dean sonríe y Castiel no sabe cómo es que aguanta verse al espejo cada mañana.

\- ¿Tú... le has dicho a tú hermano? De... ¿Nosotros?

\- Oh, ahora hay un nosotros. –Dean sube las cejas y las baja como si estuviera planeando algo malvado, la sonrisa que sigue ahí empeora aún más la imagen.

\- Solo responde – Castiel intenta ser paciente pero es realmente difícil cuando lo que quiere es golpear ese rostro tipo Hollywood.

\- No... -Dean se ve incómodo y es la primera vez que lo ha visto así, por alguna razón hace que Castiel se sienta mejor al ver que el chico puede tener más expresiones aparte de la de completo idiota.

\- ¿Por qué? – el chico da un paso atrás metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos encogiendo los hombros.

\- No sé.

\- Vaya, no te había visto sin palabras antes Dean. –Es la primera vez que Castiel lo llama por su nombre, cruza los brazos y alza una ceja inquisitiva al chico, esta parece una buena oportunidad para tomarlo con la guardia baja - ¿Tu hermano está en contra de este asunto de las almas gemelas? O ¿Tiene algo contra la homosexualidad? – era común que hubiera almas gemelas homosexuales pero todavía había gente que estaba en contra de ello, esperaba que Dean dijera no a cualquiera de las dos, la primera rompería el corazón de su hermano y la segunda también le afectaría a él porque a pesar de las pocas veces que había cruzado caminos con Sam lo consideraba un amigo.

\- ¿Qué? No, nada de eso, Sam quiere encontrar a su alma gemela y no le importa si es un chico así que supongo no le importara que el mío sea uno. Tal vez...es que hasta que no me aceptes no me parece buena idea decirlo – el chico explica de forma atropellada, pobre, Castiel realmente no se podía explicar las razones de que ambos fueran almas gemelas, pero como fuera ya sabía lo que quería.

\- Bueno, sí, es bueno saberlo.

Castiel se alejó por el pasillo y entro al salón donde ya había empezado su clase, fue regañado por el maestro pero no le importo mucho, de forma estoica espero a que el tipo acabara de quejarse sobre la juventud de hoy para irse a sentar y escuchar lo que quedaba de la lección. Esperaba que el chico no lo estuviera esperando fuera del salón, aunque claro que eso era pedir mucho.

Antes de salir se asomó a ver si el chico seguía donde lo había dejado, si, ahí estaba, apoyado en la pared del pasillo, aprovecho que le gustaba a una chica, una tal Hannah, para salir a hurtadillas para la otra dirección en la que estaba el rubio poniéndola a ella entre ellos así no le podría ver irse, ya se preocuparía después sobre como volver a su habitación, al fin y al cabo era su última clase y los edificios tenían más de una salida.

***************

**-** Gabriel- Después de encontrar una forma de huir del radar de Dean Winchester y encontrar un camino seguro a su habitación Castiel encontró a su hermano echado sobre su cama.

Parecía uno de esos animales muertos que te encuentras atropellados por la calle y te daban ganas de picar con una rama. A falta de una Castiel lo empujo con ambos brazos tirándolo al suelo, estaba cansado de estar huyendo de Dean y posiblemente después de hablar con el lo haría aún más así que debía desquitarse con alguien **.**

El chico cayo como costal de papas, lo último que Castiel vio fueron sus pies en el aire justo antes de escuchar un chillido más digno de una niña de cinco años que de su hermano mayor.

\- ¿¡Y eso porque fue?! – el rostro de su hermano apareció justo por encima de las cobijas se le notaba realmente sorprendido.

\- Mi cama, mi colchón- explico el moreno echándose de cara a la cama, no solía ser así de malo, pero le dolía la cabeza y no quería explicarle a su hermano que desde hace meses había encontrado a su alma gemela y que esta se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo. Su hermano cayó sobre él robando el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Vamos Cassie, no sueles tirarme así siempre, ¿Hoy fue uno de esos días...? Vamos, sabes que le puedes contar a tu hermano mayor cualquier cosa- Podía sentir al rubio moviéndose sobre el hasta frotando su mejilla contra la suya.

\- Quita. – se dio la vuelta cuando el otro rodo a un lado y ambos quedaron con las piernas en el aire pero las cabezas a buen recaudo sobre el colchón. Castiel alcanzaba a tocar el suelo con la punta de los pies pero no sabía si su hermano podía – yo, uhm...pregunte lo que me pediste. – "solo que no a quien tu dijiste" omitió porque bueno, seguro no era lo mejor de decir. Habría preguntas.

\- Wow, eres rápido. ¿Sabes cuáles son sus palabras?- como si eso fuera tan fácil, aunque le hubiera preguntado a Sam personalmente Castiel había visto al chico y este siempre tenía pulseras alrededor de su muñeca al igual que su hermano.

\- No seas idiota, Sam nunca me enseñaría lo que hay en su muñeca. – Castiel gruño, estos días lo hacía mucho. – solo sé que no le molestaría tener a un hombre como pareja y que es todo positivo ante todo este rollo de almas gemelas ondeo un puño en el aire con desgana intentando mostrar su punto.

\- Cool, me alegra que no seas tú mi alma gemela. – Tal vez eso dolía más de lo que debía, aun cuando era una verdad que él era la peor alma gemela del mundo. Borro esos pensamientos de su mente, solo un idiota querría deprimirse a si mismo con algo así.

\- Aja... - un día le pedía que cometieran incesto ilícito y al siguiente se alegraba de que no fuera el su pareja, tenía un hermano bipolar.

Se quedaron ahí un momento viendo al techo como si algo fuera a caer mágicamente sobre ellos **.**


	4. Alergia

Dean

"Debes estar de joda"

Dean nunca a seguido las reglas, al menos no las que le imponen sus maestros, ni la mayoría que le impone la ley. Dean sólo le hace caso a sus padres y eso a medias, sabe que debe acabar la escuela, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a entrar en todas las clases. También sabe que debió esperar a su alma gemela ( o al menos eso se esperaba de él) sin embargo se a acostado con casi cualquier persona que le guiño un ojo o sonrió en su dirección y es que ¿ Por que malgastar ese increíble físico? Dean sabía que era guapo y le gustaba aprovecharse de eso, sobre todo por que el sexo era una forma increíble de olvidar ciertas cosas sin necesidad de drogarse o beber demasiado.   
De todas formas, no era como si el alcohol le hiciera mucho a su sistema.  
Dean pensó que su alma gemela encontraría su experiencia encantadora o sexy... nunca pensó que su alma gemela fuera un chico gruñón con ojos azules increíbles y un cabello negro indomable que huyera de él.   
Dean nunca se imagino que alguien lo pudiera odiar tanto como para verlo y fruncir el ceño, al menos no alguien con quien nunca se había acostado.   
Aun así le parecía completamente lógico que Castiel fuera su alma gemela.  
El alma gemela de Dean era perfecto para el, no caía ante sus trucos como cualquiera, no se había lanzado a sus brazos como si fuera una gruppie, y aunque Dean primero se había quejado por ello mientras más pasaban los días más se dio cuenta que eso le gustaba. Castiel tampoco entendía indirectas ni doble sentido, su mente parecía siempre estar en cualquier lado menos donde su cuerpo se hallaba y Dean noto que eso era adorable y lo hacía relajarse.   
Además, sus apellidos se veían increíbles uno al lado del otro, eso, tatuaje en la muñeca o no significaba campanas de boda.

Lo que Dean no sabía era como explicarle todo eso a Castiel, como demostrarle que eran perfectos uno al lado del otro y que seguro se vería increíble entre sus sábanas, el problema más que nada es que Dean no sabe como funciona esto, el puede ser muy bueno para meterse a la cama de las personas pero es obviamente una basura para entrar en sus corazones.   
Los días han pasado y no importa lo mucho que Dean intenta acercarse a el Castiel parece decidido a alejarse, obviamente para este punto Dean está algo desesperado y dispuesto a pedir alguna ayuda, eso lo lleva justo al centro del área de comida de la Universidad.   
Se sienta en una silla frente a su mejor amiga, Charlie, quien habla animada mente de Dorothy, su último crush al parecer. Dean no sabe ni como a descubierto el nombre de la chica ya que es muy gallina para acercarse a ella, pero Charlie tiene sus métodos -normalmente poco ortodoxos- y Dean simplemente no quiere saber.  
Dean tiene pocos amigos y no siente que vaya a ir bien eso de pedirle consejo a alguien obsesionado con una chica con la que no a hablado pero sus otras opciones son Benny o su hermano y Dean tiene una reputación que mantener así que...  
\- Charlie- Dean corta a la chica ya que siente que si espera un poco más alguien se unirá a ellos y el tema quedará olvidado.  
La chica lo mira obviamente sintiendo el cambio de ánimo y espera como si en cualquier momento le fuera a crecer otra cabeza, Dean se siente intimidado. Con ganas de huir de ahí y esconderse debajo de su cama pero sabe que eso no funcionará a arreglar nada, se queda en silencio tanto tiempo que Charlie a empieza a preocupar.  
\- ¿Dean? ¿Que pasa..?   
\- Yo... bueno, esta este asunto de las almas gemelas y uh -empieza a tartamudear y sonreír como idiota sin poder ver a la chica a los ojos. Cosas que le pasan cuando se pone nervioso - como que encontré la mía...   
Nadie mas que Dean espera el grito que rompe todas las pláticas de la cafetería y hace que los más cercanos brinquen de sus asientos.  
Aunque seamos honestos, lo hubieran esperado si la conocieran.   
Charlie empieza a hiper ventilar para después levantarse y abrazar a Dean mientras los zarandea como si no hubiera un mañana y la gente después de rodar los ojos o murmurar algo no tan agradable los deja seguir con su "platica" no es como si alguno prestara atención ya que eso suele pasar casi tan a menudo como cada vez que se juntan, claro que solía ser por alguna película o videojuego no por la emoción de una noticia como el encuentro de el alma gemela de uno de ellos.

Cuando Charlie se calma lo suficiente y le da algo de espacio para hablar Dean le empieza a contar todo.

El primer encuentro no fue realmente algo lindo ni mucho menos planeado, cosa algo común en este mundo pues uno nunca sabe cuando, como ni donde sera el primer encuentro con su verdadero amor.

Dean había estado tonteando por la escuela con Benny, ambos habían acabado bastante borrachos sin importarles la hora del día y habían chocado con un par de chicos, el mas pequeño había dicho algo como: "quien te crees que eres?" pero cuando Dean volteo no fue el quien llamo su atencion, los ojos azules se convirtieron en lo único importante, había soltado un piropo estúpido de todos los que tenia y cuando el chico miro a su muñeca con un jadeo Dean supo que esos ojos habían sido hechos para el.

Claro que no explico esto a Charlie, solo dijo los hechos como si no fueran mas que eso mientras la chica seguía pidiendo detalles y el se negaba a dárselos. Lo que si le contó un poco mas detalladamente fue como lo había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo intentando obtener algo mas de el, cualquier cosa sin conseguir nada.  
La vez que lo siguió siguió de historia a química, a Artes y perdió todo un día de sus propias clases o cuando el chico le preguntó de su hermano y su opinión acerca de su "relación".

-Solo... solo dame ideas, no quiero que te le acerques. - señalo Dean a la pelirroja como si fuera su padre y ella estuviera a punto de romper su figura favorita de porcelana.

Claro que en lugar de hacerle caso ahora que ya tenia el nombre de Castiel corrió a buscarlo con un Dean bastante asustado y ansioso detrás.

-Charlie! te dije.. ah mierda. - los gritos le dificultaban mantener el aliento y los demás alumnos le obstruían el paso, a veces no era tan buena idea una persecución contra la chica que se sabia el campus de memoria -al igual que los atajos- y era mucho mas pequeña en comparación. 

En silencio juro que cuando la alcanzara la mataría, y deseo que no alcanzara a Castiel antes que el, aun cuando algo le decía que ese encuentro no podría evitarse  
el sentimiento lo entretuvo lo suficiente como para chocar contra una chica morena que por alguna razón se le hizo conocida aunque lo ignoro cuando se dio cuenta de todos los libros que la había echo tirar al suelo.  
\- yo... mierda, lo siento. - con preocupada urgencia empezó a recoger los libros poniéndose de cuclillas, cuando vio hacia arriba de nuevo su enfoque cambio al ver al chico de ojos azules que estaba con la muchacha.  
\- oh.. Cas, tu, uh, no tenias historia? - Dean quería que se lo tragara la tierra antes de que dijera algo mas estúpido mientras el chico lo miro fijamente antes de contestar como siempre que hacia cuando Dean demostraba interés "pacifico" en el.  
Dean estornudo.  
\- El maestro enfermo. Por que estas corriendo?   
-yo... estaba, tenia... quiero decir, uh...- no estaba seguro de que excusa dar sin que sonara como un tonto y completo raro para Castiel, tal vez pensaría que estaba loco y eso acabaría con las pocas posibilidades de estar con el que podrían de por si estar muertas ahora. De nuevo estornudo. ¿Acaso habia un maldito gato cerca?  
-Dean! Que pasa con Charlie? la vi correr al salón al lado del mio y... hola Cas. - Sam estaba ahi como salvador de su hermano mayor con asombroso cabello y los brazos extendidos como si no entendiera nada.  
-Hola Sam. - Dean casi podría jurar que vio el destello de una sonrisa en el rostro de su alma gemela y lo mato saber que no estaba dirigido a el, de repente el que su hermano acudiera no era algo agradable, su nariz pico pero no dejo de ver hacia arriba con para nada disimulado enojo.  
-Donde esta Charlie? - pregunto alzándose entre ambos chicos y regreso los libros a la morena que no había dicho ni una sola palabra hasta ahora.   
\- Aqui! - Charlie estaba sonriente a su lado apareciendo como siempre de forma inesperada y ruidosa, la chica miro a los tres hombres y la muchacha que se había refugiado bajo su fleco e hizo sus conclusiones. Estiro una mano al de ojos azules - Tu debes de ser Castiel.  
\- y tu eres...- el poco entusiasmo del chico no hizo que Charlie retirara la mano ni mucho menos. Dean volvió a estornudar.  
\- Charlie! de Ravenclaw y la tierra media. - Castiel pareció complacido con esa respuesta y por fin le regreso el saludo.   
\- También soy Ravenclaw.   
\- Eso quiere decir que nos acabamos de convertir en mejores amigos?  
Dean no pudo evitar reír por la pureza de ese encuentro, de alguna manera también le alegraba que Charlie se hiciera amiga de Castiel, eso le daba puntos ¿Cierto?. Debía de valer por lo menos un poco.  
Aun así no creía que este fuera un buen momento para entablar una buena y duradera amistad.  
\- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, tenemos mucha prisa ¿no, Charlie?  
\- ¡¿Que?! pero Deeean... -la chica se retorció como niña pequeña ante el agarre de Dean en su hombro.   
-Nada. Nada de peros, Cas debe de estar muy ocupado. - Dean la arrastro hacia atrás y luego la giro en la dirección contraria - nos vemos luego - dijo entre promesa y amenaza a Castiel antes de empezar a caminar - vamos Sammy. - gruño sobre su hombro.  
\- ¡Es Sam! - dijo el pie grande pero aun así lo siguió sin mediar palabra con la pareja que dejaron atras.   
Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de ellos y Dean dejo de estornudar le lanzo una mirada molesta a ambos niños.   
-¡¿Charlie en que estabas pensando?! y Sam... ¡¿desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Cas?!   
Charlie uso la táctica de tartamudear algo sin sentido mientras abría los ojos como un cervatillo asustado y Sam solo parecía puramente confundido y lo único que dijo fue:  
-¿Cas? Y por que te importa que seamos amigos?   
\- ¡Por que es mi alma gemela! - Dean pareció explotar en ese momento, entre el susto de decirles su Secreto a sus "hermanos" y el miedo de tal vez haber agotado las oportunidades de acercarse a Castiel lo único que quería ahora era ir, meterse a su auto. poner musica tan fuerte como para romperse los tímpanos y conducir hasta la costa.   
Además no sabia por que o de donde venia esa molestia que lo había echo estornudar como un bebe frente a Castiel.   
\- ¿Tu alma gemela es un chico? - pregunto Sam aun sin creerlo  
\- ¡Ya superalo! Además como sabías que Castiel tenía historia a esta hora.?   
Dean miró a Charlie con preocupación, a veces la chica paprecia un oráculo que todo sabía.


	5. Dimitri

GABRIEL

Gabriel no ha podido dejar de comer chocolate y ver las palabras en su brazo, funcionan como calmante al mismo tiempo que se le atoran en la garganta aterrizando hasta su pecho encajándose justo en el medio, causándole el daño suficiente como para pensar en salir de la habitación e ir a la contigua para decirle a Sam, el perfecto Sam, lo que quiera que tenga escrito en su muñeca.  
Últimamente solo se tira en la cama de su hermano esperando que este llegue de sus clases, desde hacía un par de días contaba con la pequeña compañía de un gatito que por alguna razón había traído Castiel, siempre lo había tenido catalogado como un tipo de perros, pero aquí estaba con un gatito en su habitación y cuando había preguntado el por qué Castiel no quiso dar más explicaciones que un "Es para alejar las pestes".   
Gabriel nunca había visto ratones cerca de las instalaciones pero no podía negar nada a esa bolita de pelo negra despeinada...ni al gato.  
\- y aquí estamos...- dijo acariciando el cuellito del pequeño animal, no podía creer que no hubiera salido aun de la habitación, había perdido la cuenta de los días y aunque Pam había estado yendo para entregar sus tareas por él estaba empezando a preocuparse por sus clases, pero es que realmente era un problema ver a Sam cada que salía, ahora que era su alma gemela No recordaba como hizo esos meses para no toparse con él.  
Castiel lo interrumpía cuando entro con un par de bolsas de plástico abultadas.Esperaba que alguna de esas estuviera llena de barras de chocolate y/o derivados. Su hermano lo vio fijamente, examinándolo, antes de hablar.  
-Wow, te ves como la mierda - y creo que tienes algo de cara en tu chocolate. Gabriel hizo una mueca pues aunque habí¬a esperado que le echara de su cama el que le recordara su lamentable estado no era una opción mucho mejor.  
\- Dime que traes chocolate.  
\- Nope, ya comiste chocolate como para toda una vida, pero tenemos barritas de granola, pay, sopa instantánea y algo que dice ser jugo. No me inspira mucha confianza.- Bien, la inspección tenía otra víctima que no era él. Castiel dejo de forma distraída las cosas con el jugo en una mano, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con su mano libre agarro al gatito alejándolo de Gabriel y llevándolo a su pecho.  
\- ¿Cómo esta Dimitri hoy? ¿Te causo problemas?  
\- En realidad no, es bastante tranquilo. - Gabriel se sentó para empezar a inspeccionar las comprar de su hermano sin siguiera intentar estar un poco presentable  
\- Le decía al gato - Castiel entonces lo volvió a mirar dejando el jugo a un lado de la cama.  
\- Muy gracioso.- le hizo una última mueca a él y al gato antes de sambutirse una barrita de granola en la boca. Dios, necesitaba un baño y al parecer Castiel y el gato pensaban lo mismo.  
-Uhg, no puedes pasar otra semana sin bañarte esto es todo. - Castiel lo levanto de la cama agarrando uno de sus brazos para luego entregarle una toalla junto con su shampoo y jabón.  
-No quiero- Gabriel intento empezar a hacer un berrinche pero realmente no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo ahora mismo, sin muchas ganas se dejó empujar hacia la puerta donde ambos se asomaron antes de que Castiel lo empujara al pasillo y cerrara tras el.  
-Genial  
Sabía que debía apurarse antes de que el enorme chico apareciera, ahora mismo solo unos pocos andaban por los pasillos, muchos estudiando fuera seguramente, pero eso no quería decir que el alce no fuera a aparecer.  
Dio un par de pasos apresurados hacia el baño, lo suficiente como para llegar a la puerta, pero eso no sirvió de mucho cuando una masa enorme de piel se interpuso en su camino.  
Jesús, María y José.  
¿¡Donde podía alguien broncearse de esa forma?!  
Casi suelta un grito cuando vio toda esa piel expuesta pero murió cuando noto quien era el dueño de esta, su garganta se sintió aún más cerrada que antes cuando el hermoso chico le sonrió.  
-Gabriel! No te he visto en mucho tiempo.- Sonrió olvidando que su rostro estaba lleno de chocolate y es que como es que Sam podía ser tan adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo? Esperaba no estar babeando ahora mismo.- Oye, estás lleno de chocolate.  
Sin previo aviso paso su dedo por su piel justo al lado de sus labios y Gabriel tuvo que apretar más los labios en un intento de mantener su chillido de colegiala dentro de su cabeza.  
\- ¿Supongo que otra vez te emborrachaste hasta quedarte afónico?-Gabriel asintió encontrando una razón para no hablar en ese momento. - no deberías tomar tanto, te quedaras sin voz de por vida.  
Gabriel pensó en esa posibilidad, así Sam nunca sabría que era su alma gemela ni podría saber si alguien tan increíble lo amaría. La idea de no saber eso no era muy agradable pues aun por más pequeña que fuera aún tenía una esperanza de hablar con él y poder besar sus labios así como ese hermoso pecho que parecía esculpido por ángeles.  
Debió hacer un rostro mostrando su terror ante la idea.  
\- Solo es una broma hombre, pero deberías cuidarte más. - Sam le volvió a sonreír y movió su mano a su hombro frotándolo un poco - Me estoy congelando, luego nos vemos.  
Cuando desapareció por su puerta Gabriel se golpeó la frente contra la pared, sabía que lo estaban viendo pero no le importaba. Era un completo idiota por no decirle nada a ese chico, tal vez en una realidad alternativa ya lo había hasta besado y eran felices comiendo perdices, pero nooo en esta él estaba justo aquí golpeándose contra la pared mientras un Sam desnudo se quitaba la toalla de su cintura en la privacidad de su habitación.  
Estúpida privacidad, estúpida habitación y estúpido él.  
Después de estar ahí un momento y gruñirle a quien intento acercársele entro al baño y tomo una ducha, a diferencia de Sam él no tenía la seguridad de estar por ahí con solo una toalla en la cintura, al menos no hoy.  
Volvió envuelto en su toalla con su ropa en ambas manos a su habitación, su hermano leía en su cama con el gatito sobre su estómago.  
-Me encontré a Sam. - Dijo dejando la ropa en la cama y sacando otro conjunto para vestirse- Castiel lo miro por sobre su libro y sin palabra alguna volvió a su lectura - no, no le e dicho nada aun, tiene la idea de que estoy afónico de nuevo... -Gabriel lo pensó un momento antes de seguir hablando - y seguramente piensa que soy un cerdo come chocolate que se baña una vez al mes y bebe hasta morir. - se tiro de cara a la cama odiando todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente en ese momento.   
Si seguía así nunca le diría nada a Sam o peor el chico se estaba haciendo una imagen pésima de el que seguro rechazaría al momento que se enterara de que eran almas gemelas.  
\- Soy un estúpido  
\- En esta habitación no se desmiente a nadie.  
\- Muy gracioso Cassie, - su estómago gruño al mismo tiempo que él y tuvo que afrontar el hecho de que necesitaba algo mínimamente saludable - ¿me darías otra de esas barritas?  
No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para sentir el golpe del plástico contra su cabeza y después de desenvolverlo se metió la barrita completa a la boca.  
-Realmente me gustaría algo de comer, ¡como una pizza! con la orilla rellena de queso y pina, muy caliente tanto que el queso derretido caiga por las orillas y...  
\- Ay dios, ¡solo cállate y ve por una! - la almohada que recibió en su cabeza no fue una sorpresa y por alguna razón le dio el coraje suficiente como para volver a salir e incluso ir hasta la calle por la pizza, ya se quejaría luego.  
-No pensé que saldrías tan pronto pequeño rayo de sol. - Pam lo había encontrado en la pizzería y se había unido a la misión de acabarse la pizza familiar completa.  
\- Bueno, el hambre suele ganarnos a todos ¿no es así? - Era como esos domingos de su infancia en los que solo se acababa levantando por falta de comida o ganas de ir al baño. Odiaba la sensación  
-Supongo - la chica encogió los hombros y le dio un mordisco a su pedazo de pizza. Ambos estaban sentados en la acera ella con su pizza sobre las piernas y el solo disfrutando del sol. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba el aire y el sol de la tarde justo antes de que el cielo se oscureciera, le gustaba como se sentía sobre su piel como un agradable abrazo del sol.  
Igual que la sonrisa de Sam...  
No, no iría ahí, había sido agradable olvidar por un momento la forma en la que aquel chico era perfecto y solo para él.  
Efectos secundario del asunto de alma gemela supuso... ¿y si solo le parecía perfecto por ser almas gemelas? La idea era horrible porque uno: quería decir que solo el sentía eso, ya que Sam seguía con su vida normal y dos: que estaba terriblemente jodido. Posiblemente estos puntos pudieran ser solo uno pero debía de hacer una lista si esto se iba a poner serio.  
\- ¿Conoces a tu alma gemela Pam? - pregunto sin pensar y esperaba cualquier cosa menos la sonrisa triste de la chica.  
\- Se llamaba Jesse- dice después de un momento de completo silencio.  
-Oh...  
\- Si bueno... no es como si no lo fuera a encontrar en la siguiente vida. - Pam se ve incomoda y se intenta esconder tras su pizza, curiosamente la tristeza ida y más como una inquietud se muestra en su cara.  
Gabriel lo piensa un momento, por lo que sabe hay gente que cree en la reencarnación y no los culpa, aunque fue criado para preocuparse por el presente y lo que hará en esta vida es consciente de lo agradable que suena el pensamiento de que cuando tu otra mitad muere no es por siempre, la separación solo es temporal.  
Un consuelo para las personas como Pam que no pudieron estar mucho a su lado y tal vez para el que empieza a preguntarse si lo podrá hacer mejor en la siguiente vida.  
-Seguro te va a encontrar. - dice porque siente que debe decir algo aunque su mente este vagando de nuevo hacia otros lugares con ojos multicolor y cabello hermoso, además si se detuviera a pensarlo no sería mentira pues Pam es increible y sabe que su alma gemela hará todo lo que sea para volver a ella.  
Siente un cálido cosquilleo en el cuello cuando ella le sonríe y el sol baja dando paso al frio de la noche haciendo que ambos se levanten para volver a casa.  
Las cosas no pueden seguir así, decide después de despedirse de la chica. No podría soportar decir que no tuvo la valentía de estar con su alma gemela cuando tuvo la oportunidad mientras personas como Pam estaban ahí afuera, dispuestas a tomar una oportunidad como la que el tenia justo a unos cuantos pasos de su cuarto. 

Decidir las cosas es más fácil que hacerlas pues cuando decide que dejara de esconderse Sam parece estar desaparecido, más que eso Dean, su hermano molesto, también lo está y Gabriel se encuentra teniendo una vida completamente normal y no sabe si reír o llorar por lo patético de la situación.  
Después de una semana de completo silencio, sin nada de música vieja viniendo desde el pasillo, la risa de Sam al pasar o esos pasos pesados pero despreocupados Gabriel deja de preocuparse. Tal vez esto es un castigo por haberlo estado evitando todo este tiempo, y de ser así está más que dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad de sus acciones.  
Su atención se centra en el pequeño Dimitri que al ir creciendo a decidido que los libros de Cassie y las tareas de Gabriel son perfectas para afilar sus uñas, Gabriel no puede dejar de amar al pequeño pero más de una vez se a pescado a si mismo pensando en aventarlo por la ventana. Justo eso estaba pensando mientras caminaba por el pasillo viendo si alguna persona había visto a la pequeña bestia.  
-Pero hay que alejar las pestes- murmuro en un tono gruñón, recordando lo que Cas le había dicho cuando trajo al diablillo- ¿Cuáles malditas pestes si...?  
Llego al final del pasillo aun murmurando para sí mismo cuando escucho los estornudos que venían de una de las puertas entre abiertas acompañados de gruñidos y golpes en el suelo.  
Se preguntó si un pequeño gatito podría causar todo ese ruido, tal vez el pequeño Dimitri podría, había hecho más que eso en su cuarto.  
Abrió lentamente la puerta esperando que quien fuera que estuviera estornudando tuviera algo de ropa puesta.  
\- Hijo de perra, ¿Dónde estás?- la vista de un muy buen trasero lo saludo cuando vio al ocupante de aquella habitación con la cabeza debajo de una de las camas, al menos el chico traía ropa interior y al parecer tenia alergia a los gatos supuso, pues los estornudos no se detenían.  
-¿Hola? Estoy buscando a un gatito...- empezó antes de que el otro chico le gruñera  
-¡Tu gato está atacando mi ropa! ¡Un poco de ayuda aquí!  
-Técnicamente es de mi hermano. – rodo los ojos antes de arrodillarse a un lado del otro hombre y asomarse debajo de la cama. Al parecer esta persona no era muy ordenada y cuando Dimitri había entrado en aquel lugar decidió hacer un nido con su ropa... o mejor dicho los pedazos de ella.  
\- Me importa una mierda si es tuyo o tu hermano, esta bestia se cree hámster.  
\- Solo tiene problemas de identidad, no lo juzgues. – Por más que estirara el brazo no alcanzaba a la bola de pelo que seguía mordiendo la ropa, claro que tampoco ayudaba el chico estornudos a su lado. – carajo, solo salte, yo me encargo.  
Ambos salieron de debajo de la cama y fue cuando Gabriel pudo ver en que cuarto había entrado. Dean Winchester le miraba molesto y él no podía creer como es que de todas las habitaciones en las que se podía haber metido Dimitri había venido justo a esta. Después de un ataque como este seguro que Sam ya no lo querría. Tenía que salir rápido de ahí.  
Sin decir nada volvió a intentar alcanzar al gato, esta vez teniendo mejor suerte, aunque el mugroso le mordió la mano y por reflejo lo dejo ir. Esto le dio la oportunidad de correr directamente al pecho de Dean el cual intento escalar encajando las pequeñas garritas provocando muecas en el rubio junto con más estornudos.  
Gabriel se acercó para alejarlo de el en el momento justo que Sam eligió para entrar a la habitación, Gabriel entro en pánico y no lo pensó mucho. Solo quería que Sam no lo odiara sin antes conocerlo  
-Te juro que no soy el dueño de la bestia que tiene las garras sobre tu hermano


	6. Trato y no tan hecho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo se anima desde aqui! muajajajajjajaja  
> *inserte a elmo con llamas detras*

Sam se detuvo un momento sabiendo que algo acababa de pasar aunque no estaba seguro del que, su hermano se quito a un pequeño gatito de su hombro y se le dio al otro chico en el suelo.  
Gabriel se veía aterrorizado, igual que en la cafetería cuando le hablo… la primera vez.  
\- ¿Gabriel?- pregunta, porque no está seguro de si esto es real o su mente le está jugando una mala pasada. Este es el momento en el que uno encuentra a su alma gemela ¿no es así? Ha visto a personas correr la una a la otra besarse o abrazarse por lo menos. Pero Sam no está seguro de que hacer. Este chico. Este chico es el que fue echo para el y por alguna razón está muy asustado. ¿De él? - ¿Estas… estas bien?  
El chico boquea y se ve confundido, se levanta aun con el gatito escondido en su pecho, parece estar temblando y Sam no quiere hacer ningún movimiento por miedo a que escape. El chico es tan escurridizo que no sabe si lo alcanzara. Aun así, no a dejado de verlo a los ojos, como si estuviera esperando su reacción. Abre la boca para preguntar si acaba de pasar lo que cree, también puede ser que Gabriel sea suyo, pero Sam no.  
\- ¡Yo estoy bien! No se preocupen por mi- Dean dice en una voz algo ahogada, va a necesitar medicina. – Iré a la enfermería mientras ustedes dos se besan.  
Pasa a lado de ellos aun con solo sus boxers puestos.  
\- Lo siento por mi hermano. – Sam habla sin saber que más decir, realmente le gustaría abrazar al chico más pequeño que ahora ve fijamente al suelo y quiere ver su marca, quiere besar cada palabra y asegurarse de que no huya de nuevo. – Tú… ¿lo sabias? Por eso no hablabas cuando me veías. – Sam no quiere sonar molesto, pero ahora que al parecer su cerebro vuelve a carburar no puede evitar juntar los puntos y recordar todas las veces que se han visto antes.  
\- Yo… sí. – Contesta con un susurro. – Lo siento.  
Gabriel hace una mueca, Sam no está seguro, pero parece como que quiere llorar y da un paso para irse, Sam da un paso a esa misma dirección bloqueando la salida.  
\- ¿Tú no me querías?  
\- ¿yo? – Gabriel levanta entonces la mirada como si Sam acabara de decir una estupidez y a pesar de que normalmente eso lo haría sentir incomodo esta vez le da salud mental. Gabriel si que lo quiere.  
\- Entonces estas bien con ser mi alma gemela. – da un paso adelante, Gabriel da un paso hacia atrás.  
\- Yo…uhm- Gabriel mira a cualquier lugar excepto a el como si estuvieran hablando del clima, tan casual que esta seguro buscando como escapar.- E estado con muchas personas, incluyendo hombres asi que…  
\- Contéstame. – Sam no quiere saber de todos los demás, no le importa en este momento con quien a compartido cama antes de que se encontraran. Avanza lentamente, sin importarle que el otro chico retroceda, no es como si hubiera demasiado espacio de todas formas.  
\- Si. Está bien, si… yo, yo estoy bien con eso. – los balbuceos de Gabriel son lo mas bonito que Sam a escuchado en mucho tiempo. Con una sonrisa atrapa al chico en un medio abrazo con cuidado de no aplastar al gatito entre ellos.  
\- ¿Entonces dejaras de jugar al mudo?  
\- Si. – Hace un puchero que Sam bien podría empezar a acostumbrarse a besar.  
Como. Justo. Ahora.  
\- Bien, te voy a besar. – Baja la cabeza para toparse con que no es tan fácil besar a alguien mucho más bajo que tú y menos si lo abrazas con un gatito entre ambos cuerpos con unas garras como agujas. Hay saliva y aliento compartido antes de que Gabriel se queje porque su espalda está en una posición muy incómoda y Sam descubra al mentado gato encajándole las uñas en la piel aun con su chamarra de por medio. También, el tiempo no esta exactamente de su lado.  
\- Debo ir a clase. – Gabriel agarra al gato que ya le a quitado mucho tiempo y mira a Sam a los ojos que ahora se ven de demasiados colores como para contarlos. No puede creer que esos labios lo acaban de besar. No puede creer que por primera vez es él el atacado y no el atacante. No puede creer que Sam sea tan rudo y suave al mismo tiempo. Tal vez después… pueda ver hasta dónde. Pero ahora tiene cosas que atender además de lo que está dentro de sus pantalones, muerde sus labios para sonreír después.  
\- Nos veremos luego.  
\- Lo prometes – Sam aun esta asustado de que pueda huir, mas ahora que ya supo a que saben sus besos.  
\- Claro, te encontrare por ahí. – Gabriel tiene la seguridad renovada lo que lo empuja a arrastrar a Sam a otro beso antes de huir por la puerta.  
\- Mierda.

~*~*~*  
Dean no esta muy seguro de como se siente acerca de que su hermano acabe de encontrar a su alma gemela mientras que el sigue sin poderse acercar al suyo. Y que además estos dos sean hermanos también, es demasiado extraño y no esta seguro de si esto es un mal chiste. Sus padres no van a estar muy felices cuando se enteren de que no van a tener nietos de sangre. Supone que de alguna forma lo podrán solucionar.  
En realidad, no debería estar pensando en niños cuando Cas sigue sin aceptarlo como su pareja. Pero es que ahora esta pensando en un niño con los mismos ojos que Cas y no puede sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Y si fuera niña! O por dios, seria un pequeño ángel adorable con los mismos mechones rebeldes y… si, debería dejar de estar pensando en eso por que posiblemente acabara sentado en un rincón llorando por que Cas no quiere ni tocarlo.  
La chica de la enfermería es bastante atenta, cosa que no le parece extraño ya que por su apariencia suele ser así normalmente, le pone una inyección que baja bastante su congestión y lo deja respirar tranquilo cuando va de regreso a su habitación. Había olvidado que solo estaba usando ropa interior.  
\- Dioses, ponte algo de ropa. – sintió el golpe de tela contra su espalda, la voz de la pareja de su hermano viniendo desde atrás. Alcanzo a atrapar la chamarra que estaba tirando contra el y la arrebato para ponérsela como venganza por los golpes.  
\- Eso es de Castiel. – Gabriel parece estarse poniendo una sudadera preparándose para ir a clases, con algo de fuerza cierra la puerta detrás de el. – Una tregua. Te ayudare con mi hermano si no me molestas.  
\- ¿Él te lo contó? – Dean no puede evitar la sorpresa ya que estaba seguro de que Cas lo estaba manteniendo como un secreto debido a su reticencia de estar con él, realmente no podía culparlo ya que él había hecho lo mismo más por temor al fracaso que por otra cosa.  
\- Nah, lo supuse. Me hablo de una peste que quería evitar al tener un gato y supongo que eres tú.  
\- Castiel es el único que me tomaría como peste. – Dean rueda los ojos y claro que Cas es el único que intentaría apartarlo mientras todos los demás lo siguen. ¿Pero que está mal con su alma gemela? ¿Que está mal con él?  
\- También eres una peste para mí. – Gabriel sonríe con la nariz encogida. – Pero tu hermano no, y ya que seguro serás una molestia si me acerco a él… -mueve las manos en esa señal de “ya tu sabes”  
\- Ya… lo entiendo. – mete las manos en las bolsas de la sudadera, empieza a sentir el frio filtrarse por sus huesos y el olor de Castiel es embriagante ahora que lo ha notado. - ¿Se podría saber cómo piensas ayudarme con tu hermano? – Dean no puede pensar en como le ayudara tener a Gabriel de su lado, aunque espera que tampoco lo arruine.  
\- Tengo mis métodos, solo acordemos que no te meterás en mi camino. – Lo piensa un poco, mueve la cabeza y hasta se rasca la barbilla como si de verdad lo estuviera pensando. Después encoje los hombros.  
\- Claro, ¿Porque no? – Gabriel rueda los ojos y se empieza a alejar de el.  
\- Eres una reina del drama. Dean Winchester- dice por sobre su hombro y ya que Dean no podría decir nada en contra de eso solo lo ve irse.  
Podría acabar de hacer un pacto con el diablo y aun así no puede arrepentirse del todo ya que esta a punto de llegar a un punto de desesperación en el que bien podría ir corriendo a llorarle a Castiel y rogarle que le acepte de una puñetera vez. Porque joder. Que es Dean Winchester y ¿Cómo es que no le quiere?  
La cosa le molesta tanto que ha estado a punto de golpear a quien lo ve con adoración, ya sea una chica o algún chico.  
Y eso es decir mucho, Dean nunca golpearía a una chica. Sus padres lo han criado mejor que eso y el simple pensamiento le revuelve el estomago y aun así la molestia sigue ahí. Y todo es culpa de esos ojos azules y ese cabello despeinado y la mueca de disgusto.  
Y que con ese maldito gato.  
Dean no es una plaga.  
Hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos ahí en el pasillo donde todos le pueden ver replantearse su vida.  
Dean sabe que no es una peste, pero pues que si le quieren tratar así justo en eso se convertirá. Por que si, Dean Winchester es una reina del drama, una persona que si no hace algo hasta el final pues ni siguiera lo empieza y que esto ya empezó y aunque Castiel no lo sepa en lugar de alejarlo acaba de darle justo lo que necesitaba. Dean es una peste de la que no te puedes librar y si Castiel pensaba que Dean era insistente no tenia ni la menor idea. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

\- ¿Cómo supiste que me gustan los gatos? – Castiel no sabe si a entrado a la puerta equivocada o si ahora esta teniendo alucinaciones. Dean Winchester esta acostado en su cama como quien no quiere la cosa con Dimitri cobre su pecho. Un brazo doblado hacia arriba escondiendo su mano debajo de la nuca y la otra sobre la cabecita del gato.  
Castiel respira largo y tendido. De alguna manera sabe que esto es culpa de Gabriel, y es que lo es. Aunque estén en un edificio de la escuela todas las habitaciones tienen llave y el único que tiene llave además de él es su hermano. Y por mas idiota que parezca sabe como cuidar una simple llave.  
\- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – exige y es que esa es su cama, maldición y ya había dicho que no quiere que Dean sea su alma gemela por demasiadas razones que no piensa enumerar en este momento.  
\- ¿Sabías que nuestros hermanos son almas gemelas también? – Dean ignora la pregunta deliberadamente y se sienta. Agarra al gatito de ese cuerito del cuello que a Cas siempre le a dado nervios que los tomen de ahí, pero al gato parece no importarle cuando se vuelve a acomodar en su regazo. Castiel tiene una mente que viaja a cualquier lugar en menos de un segundo y ahora se encuentra pensando en gatos y como nacen y si será buena idea seguir teniendo a Dimitri ahora que su plan no funciono. Pero debe conseguirle alguien que de verdad lo cuide por que si que es un idiota, pero no uno que deje a un animalito sin hogar nada más porque si y…  
Dean repite la pregunta y Castiel tiene que prestar atención de nuevo. Siente como sus mejillas se ponen calientes, no le había pasado esto frente a Dean antes y ahora seguro que piensa que es un rarito. ¿Pero eso que me importa si no le quiero?  
\- Lo sabía. – se obliga a hablar por que si no otra vez su mente va a empezar a divagar. Realmente no quiere tener esta conversación ahora. No había visto a Dean en todo el día y pensó que se había librado de él solo para encontrarlo ahí. Castiel estaba cansado, tenía tarea, y que hoy subían esa nueva temporada a Netflix que no se a podido ver… pero no.  
Tal vez si le ignora se va.  
Con cuidado deja su mochila a un lado de su cama y va por su portátil que descansa en su tocador y así se tira en la cama de su hermano que casi nunca usa. Por lo mismo esta repleta de ropa – felizmente limpia- y libros varios de Cas. No era fácil poner estantes, al menos no para alguien que en cuanto agarraba un martillo este encontraba maneras de romper sus dedos tanto de las manos como de los pies.  
\- Pues que buenos son ustedes dos en guardar secretos. – Dean esta enfurruñado y si no fuera por que insiste en que no le gusta encontraría eso adorable y/o gracioso.  
Toma algo de fuerza de voluntad ignorarlo, pero Cas tienen un plan y ese es simplemente ignorar a Dean hasta que este deje de perseguirlo. Entra a su cuenta y pone la serie que había planeado ver desde esa madrugada cuando se obligo a dormirse por que si no lo hacia no podría estudiar para su examen en la mañana. A veces es tan difícil estudiar.  
Dean, tal como esperaba, suelta un suspiro molesto justo antes de ir a invadir su espacio personal sentándose a su lado. No lo toca, y ni hace ruido, pero es tan difícil no ver hacia el estando en la misma habitación.  
Y entonces en su cabeza empieza a brillar esa lucecita de emergencia, ellos nunca habían estado solos en una habitación. Menos una tan estrecha. Mucho menos uno sentado al lado del otro en una cama. Una cama por sobre todas las cosas.  
¿Y si me viola? Dios, que seguro que es capaz. No quiero perder mi virginidad en la cama mugrosa de Gabriel. Estúpido Gabriel, ¿Como pudo darle a este tipo una llave?  
Sus pensamientos corren y van desde golpear a Dean para que se vaya, maldecir a su hermano hasta en portugués y preguntarse si seria tan malo perder su virginidad así. Y que claro que lo seria por que la violación no es una buena cosa. ¿Pero que tal si lo disfrutaba? ¿Como podría decirle al juez que metiera a Dean a la cárcel por darle un buen polvo? Y es que, seguro que era bueno en eso, a diferencia de el no era para nada virgen.  
Pero siendo realistas los pensamientos de Castiel son una absoluta estupidez y aunque el mismo no lo acepte una parte sabe que es completamente cierto. Justo esa parte es la que empieza a gritar a todo pulmón que es un idiota cuando después de media hora Dean no a movido ni un musculo para tocarlo -o para cualquier otra cosa- y Castiel se relaja visiblemente.  
\- Ese plan es estúpido. – Dean dice al inicio del segundo capitulo y Cas está molesto por que bueno. El plan viene de su personaje favorito. QUIEN NO ES UN ESTUPIDO DEAN; TU LO ERES. Y se la pasan la siguiente hora debatiendo que va a ser una trampa, que morirá por lo menos un protagonista o que alguien acabará llorando. (y probablemente sea Castiel ya que es un llorón cuando se tratan de estas cosas)  
Cuando al fin ven el siguiente capitulo Cas no esta muy seguro de si esta feliz de que Dean no sea un completo idiota porque sí que tenía razón en sus sospechas o si quiere golpearlo porque sí que tenía razón y ahora puede que tenga algo en los ojos.  
\- Vaya, ¿Estas llorando? – la voz de Dean es bajita, como si Cas estuviera dormido y el no quisiera despertarlo.  
\- Claro que no.- frunce el seño y gruñe por que no quiere que le vean así. Por eso se tira sus series solo (que no es por que a nadie mas le gusten en serio que no) y por un momento piensa que Dean se quedara de nuevo en silencio, pero no. Por que claro Dean nunca hace lo que las personas quieren  
\- No puedo creer que te veas tan lindo llorando. – y lo suelta así, como si eso fuera algo que dices todos los días y Castiel está seguro de que ha leído algo parecido en uno de esos libros demasiado ñoños que nunca se atreverá a decir en voz alta que disfruto más de lo debido.  
\- Eres idiota. – cruza los brazos y evita mirarlo. No quiere aceptar que eso le hizo ponerse aun mas rojo y que su pecho sufrió un retortijón ¿o era su estómago?  
\- Pues sí, es mi segundo nombre, pensé que ya lo sabias. – El chico no parece molesto cando Cas lo vuelve a mirar y esta vez no puede evitar la sonrisa.  
Después de terminar el capitulo cierra la computadora y va a sacar sus cuadernos para hacer tarea.  
\- Deberías irte. – su voz no suena para nada autoritaria, no como el quisiera y menos lo es para Dean quien solo contesta un “Nah” y cruza los brazos detrás de su cabeza, recostándose mientras lo mira fijamente.  
\- Estaré aquí hasta que aceptes que soy la mejor pareja que te pudo tocar. – Castiel rueda los ojos y no puede creer que por un momento olvido lo molesto que era ese chico.  
\- Pues que bien que estas sentado. – con enojo, más del anterior, se pone a estudiar por que no puede creer, realmente no lo puede creer. -Si no fueras tan idiota tal vez aceptaría eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me encanta que comenten! gracias por leer, l@s loveo <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	7. Delicate

Gabriel descubrió rápidamente por que Sam era su alma gemela, o al menos eso pensó en su primera semana con él, desde el primer momento había pensado que toda esa belleza y músculos era demasiado como para que el se sintiera cómodo. Sin embargo, por más extraño que pareciera, el brillo de ojos, el cabello perfecto y la sonrisa habían pasado a un segundo plano cuando le había explicado por que quería ser abogado, la forma en la que quería a su familia y esa manera de amar a los animales.

Al menos eso es lo que aprendió de el al correr la semana y no podía esperar a saber más, quería saber sus historias de infancia, la forma en la que dormía y despertaba. Sus manías y si tenia gustos raros, si cantaba en la regadera... Gabriel se encontró queriendo todo. Era codicioso y también, aunque no quería aceptarlo seguía asustado. ¿En que momento Sam se daría cuenta de que no era la mejor opción para él?

El pensamiento iba y venía, y al contrario de antes que creía que podía dolerle mas que el desprendimiento de un miembro el que no le gustara a Sam ahora y tal vez mientras los días avanzaran seria mas probable que no quisiera seguir respirando si Sam no le quería.

Era estúpido, era exagerado y sin embargo a veces se encontraba pensándolo.

Era como un bicho que volaba alrededor de su cabeza hasta que el le daba un manotazo, pero volvía, siempre volvía. Más cuando estaba lejos de Sam asi que se aseguraba de que eso fuera lo menos posible.

Seguro que ahora parecía una novia loca.

Hizo una mueca y volvió a acomodarse en el escalón en el que estaba sentado, había salido pronto de su clase y ahora esperaba que Sam saliera de la suya, era la ultima clases de un viernes y todo lo que quería hacer era echar a Dean de la habitación -seguro accedía si le daba la llave de la suya- y hacerse bolita en la cama de Sam todo el fin de semana. ¿No era mucho pedir cierto?

Masticó con sorna el palito de la paleta que se había estado comiendo, estar con Sam lo ponía tan ansioso que posiblemente le daría un ataque de nervios o se le caería el cabello o cualquier cosa que pase cuando estas demasiado asustado. Que no era doctor, con un demonio.

De frustración acabo aventando dicho palito al bote de basura... al cual no le atino, por cierto, pero eso lo hizo ver a las chicas que seguramente al igual que el esperaban a alguien del salón de Sam, lo miraban fijamente con sonrisas coquetas, por costumbre devolvió la sonrisa y saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, ¿Alguna vez se había acostado con alguna de ellas? No lo recordaba.

¿Cuántas personas debía recordar encerrar en el armario para que Sam no los viera?

\- Viniste- la voz suave lo saca de sus pensamientos y puede ver a Sam sonriéndole desde lo alto.

\- Bueno claro, tengo que asegurarme de que nadie te robe. – devuelve la sonrisa, casi sin darse cuenta, porque esto es para lo que esta echa, para sonreírle a Sam y a nadie más, no importa como la a aprovechado antes de conocerlo. Lo acerca jalando su pantalón lo suficiente como para que Sam entienda y se agache un poco para alcanzar sus labios, es un beso rápido, pero lo suficientemente dulce como para alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente. Sam tiende a verlo directamente a los ojos como si fuera lo único que existiera en ese momento o al menos lo mas importante en todo el mundo y el no puede hacer nada mas que devolverle la mirada, aunque tema que puede encontrar el otro chico dentro. – he escuchado rumores de que alguien anda rondando la escuela en una van y ofrece dulces a los chicos tan lindos como tú. – bromea y adora la forma en la que Sam sonríe y cierra los ojos para después darle un beso en la frente y tomar su mano guiándolo a su habitación.

\- Mis exámenes por fin acabaron, solo quiero estar en cama todo el fin de semana. – Sam no lo mira mientras camina, pero esta acostumbrado lo suficiente a notar a los demás y va a un ritmo en el que no lo deja atrás ni lo ofende yendo excesivamente lento y Gabriel se enamora un poquito más de él.

Los dos pasan a comprar algo de comida y se tiran en la cama de Sam haciendose una enorme bolita de mantas y extremidades. Una pelicula mala es puesta en su portatil y Gabriel realmente no esta seguro de como las cosas pueden ser tan tranquilas ahora mismo. La unica persona con la que a visto una pelicula sin tener sexo es su hermano pequeño y tiene logica que ahora sea Sam con el que pueda pasar una tarde tranquila.

******

Sam se da cuenta rapidamente de que no sabe nada de Gabriel, nada aparte de que tiene un hermano menor y duerme en el mismo piso que él.

Se siente raro querer a un extraño y no en el mal sentido pero esta seguro de que aunque le gusta su fisico aún no se a enamorado del verdadero Gabriel. y es que Gabriel tiene tantas cosas que esconde que Sam bien podria llenar todo el campus con estas si fueran tangibles y posiblemente algunas lo sean.

Gabriel es una persona muy sociable y Sam tambien se etiquetaba asi, pero cuando la palabra es aplicada al chico toma un significado completamente diferente, a cualquier lugar al que van siempre hay alguien que lo conoce, ya sea por que le hizo algo muy bueno o muy malo.

La vez que fueron a compar una pizza tuvieron que salir corriendo del lugar por que el chico no recordaba que se habia acostado con la hija del dueño y es que no es que tuviera negada la entrada pero nadie quiere ser golpeado por una cuchara enorme y un sarten al rojo vivo.

Despues de eso Sam se vio temeroso de preguntar. ¿ Con cuantas chicas se habia acostado Gabriel? ¿Solo fueron chicas, o Gabriel podria haber estado en la cama de cualquier persona que el veia diario? Se preguntaba si el mismo Gabriel lo sabia. La actitud despreocupada y la sonrisa facil era algo que rompia sus barreras pero tambien lo hacia tener un nudo en el estomago preguntandose a quien mas le habia pasado lo mismo.

Y es que a verdad es que con todo y el misterio y las sonrisas Gabriel era el tipo de persona con el que podias estar horas sin aburrirte, era el tipo de persona que seguia la corriente o el mismo se hacia una.

A Sam a veces se le olvidaba que ese mismo chico que ahora le sonreia de forma desenfadada y lo besaba como un demonio era el mismo que habia intentado huir de el cuando descubrio que era su alma gemela. Y Sam tiene que aferrarse a eso, a esa delicadeza y miedo que vio aquel dia. Por que siente que esa es su alma gemela, ese es el verdadero Gabriel y si bien no sabe como volver a hacer que aparezca esta seguro de que puede esperar otros veinte años para que el se muestre.

A Sam no le gusta la violencia, o al menos no lejos de los juegos con su hermano y la defensa personal, el problema es que si hablas mal del alma gemela de alguien definitivamente se vuelve personal.

Habia sido un dia normal, Gabriel y el lleban unas semanas viendose ahora. Sam intenta hacer su nerviosismo a un lado cuando ve al chico sonreirle a alguien más y al salir de su clase se pregunta si Gabriel estara por ahi esperandolo.

\- Wow Winchester, viene por ti? - Pregunta el chico que se sienta a su lado y la verdad es que Sam a veces no recuerda su nombre pero ahora mismo esta señalando a Gabriel apoyado en uno de los pilares del edificio quien lo ve como si no estuviera seguro de si acercarse o no, extraño ya que normalmente en cuanto lo ve salta directo a él. - Gabriel da las mejores mamadas del lugar hombre, estoy tan celoso. Solo no te piques por que que yo sepa no repite un plato dos veces, te lo digo por experiencia. - el chico le palmea la espalda Sam no sabe exactamente que contestar, no han tenido sexo y aunque lo hubieran echo no andaria por ahi contando que o como fue, le da asco la forma en la que el chico habla de Gabriel y lo molesta la falta de delicadeza.

\- Mejor callate. - aprieta el puño por que bueno, como dije a Sam no le gusta la violencia, si es posible evitarla lo hace. Aunque la imagen del chico tirado en el suelo con la nariz rota no es para nada molesta en este preciso momento.

\- Solo intento ayudar, amigo! todos pasamos por Gabriel Novak o por alguna chica como él. Al menos el es mas sutil que esas chicas que usan minifaldas y grandes escotes. Pero creeme que ese movimiento de caderas...ufff - el chico rie y bueno, la verdad no es como si no lo pidiera.

El puño de Sam se estampa contra su mejilla y se tambalea hacia atras, luce sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros a su al rededor.

-Es mi alma gemela, imbecil. - gruñe mirando como el chico se recompone ya no tiene a Gabriel en su campo de visión pero espera que se aleje lo suficiente como para que no sepa la razon de la pelea. Tal vez Gabriel no quiera que lo conozca pero Sam sabe para este punto que se sentira culpable si sabe que se peleo por algo que dijeron de él.

Algo impacta contra su pecho y el chico lo empuja hacia atras tirandolo al suelo, Dean va a estar tan defraudado si no gana esta pelea. 

Dean.

Dean sabe que es idiota, es esa una verdad que no le molesta aceptar además es una que no podría esconder ni aunque fingiera y el sabe fingir, sabe hacerlo desde muy pequeño y muy bien. Pero el ser idiota no se puede fingir así que es mejor aprovecharse de lo idiota y hacer cosas más idiotas aún.

-Me gustas mas que respirar. – un gruñido es la respuesta así que continua – Te quiero más de lo que Spock quiere a Kirk. – otro gruñido – Sabes? Soy un linterna verde y mi misión es revisar tu...

\- Cállate! – Dean no puede creer que Castiel sepa lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero el definitivamente lo hace porque su cara esta increíblemente roja y sus labios tiemblan un poco.

-Vaya Cas... ¿Quién diría que sabrías el final de esa sentencia?

\- Quien sabría que sabes lo que significa sentencia?

-Ouch, tengo mi corazoncito ¿Piensas recordarlo en algún momento?

-Lo siento, no creo en aquello que no veo.

-Oh, hombre de poca fe. - Dean rie guiñandole un ojo al gruñon adolescente y vuelve a su celular en el cual busca más frases cursis. Hace poco a descubierto que a castiel le gusta estar en una pagina llamada tumblr y se a creado el tambien una cuenta ahi solo para molestarle. Su hobbie hoy a sido buscar esas frases pensando que tal vez alguna le afecte lo suficiente para que se sienta alagado o harto y por fin lo acepte.

Cas a estado toda la tarde intentando estudiar un poco, realmente no tiene examenes pronto pero le preocupa no entender bien los temas y ser enviado a casa antes de tiempo. Dean tampoco ayuda estando casi diario en su habitacion pupulando al rededor. La verdad es que le a dado cierta paz saber que lo encontrara en su habitacion en lugar de que el chico lo persiga por todo el campus, además la prescencia despreocupada de Dean es de cierta forma agradable aunque intente negarlo, ahora ya se a acostumbrado a ver juntos los programas que le gustan y Dean lo sorprende entendiendo uno que otro mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Unos chicos se estan peleando en el segundo edificio!- dice alguien que suena como Balthazar por el pasillo, Dean se queda viendola puerta un momento antes de que su mirada vuelva a la pequeña pantalla. Castiel realmente no le esta prestando atención ya que ahora encontro un libro que queria leer desde hacia un tiempo y esta viendo en cuanto tiempo llegara a la libreria mas cercana.

\- ¿Castiel? - Dean a descubierto que el chico suele hacer caso cuando lo llama por su nombre completo.

\- ¿uh? - Cas sigue viendo su respectiva pantalla pero Dean esta seguro de que lo escucha ahora.

\- ¿tu nombre es wifi? - Cas rueda los ojos pero aún así contesta.

\- no...

\- por que siento una conección.

La sonrisa que aparece no tiene que ver con Dean, se dice, si no con lo estupido de la situación. La puerta de la habitación esta solo levemente abierta pero vuelven a escuchar voces excitadas y levemente asustadas de chicos que parecen ir afuera.

-¿Deberiamos ver quien esta peleando? - pregunta Castiel y Dean nota la preocupacion en su voz, no cre que sea ninguno de sus hermanos pero supone que por la salud mental del chico puede ir a ver que esta pasando.

\- Si quieres voy yo. - se levanta de la cama de Castiel en la que a estado tirado a los pies del chico y se estira desperezandose. La tela de su camisa sube un poco y no puede evitar la tentacion de darle a Castiel un espectaculo. Si no cae por su estupidez lo hara por su cuerpo, la lengua de Castiel recorre su labio inferior y Dean sonrie, hasta que escucha que la puerta se abre de sopeton y un Gabriel jadeante es el responsable.

\- Sam... Sam esta en la enfermeria.

\- Mierda. - sueltan ambos y Dean no esta muy seguro de si eso es causado por su hermano o por que estaban teniendo un momento aqui. 

 

 

Por fin! <3


	8. What do I know about love?

Sam realmente no esta tan mal, el registro de daños son un par de raspones en la cara y brazos, tambien hay algunos moretones aqui y alla y claro, el que mas mal se ve, su labio partido que es el que el odia especificamente por que Gabriel no se atreve a besarlo asi. 

Y Sam quiere un beso. 

Sam quiere amor y mas que nada que su amor este bien y deje de poner esa cara de preocupacion cada que lo mira. 

Gabriel desaparece al tiempo de que alguien lo manda a la enfermeria y aparece de nuevo con sus hermanos justo despues de que la agradable chica le acaba de limpiar la sangre de su boca.

Y Sam esta bien, le agradda la palmada en la espalda que le da su hermano cuando llega diciendo que el otro chico esta muchisimo peor y él no sabe si eso es cierto pero esta seguro de haberle dado un golpe en la cara que seguro hara que casi ninguna chica se le acerque en un tiempo y eso lo hace feliz. No solo por que ofendio a gabriel si no por que ninguna chica necesita estar cerca de un imbecil como él.

-Estoy bien, en serio.- dice cuando insisten en que lo quieren tener mas tiempo en observacion por que es posible que tenga una contución cerebral. 

-Esa morena me dijo que te vio caer bastante feo al suelo jovencito, asi que quedate más tiempo ahi mismo. 

Sam hace un puchero e intenta poner su mejor cara de cachorrito triste cuando la mujer mira hacia él.

No funciona

Y "¡¿POR QUE MIERDA NO FUNCIONA?!"

No sabe por que lo sorprende posiblemente esta chica a visto demasiadas caras de cachorrito como para impresionarse por la suya.

El que si se impresiona es Gabriel quien se acerca un poco más y aprieta su mano con cuidado.

\- Estoy bien- repite aunque no sabe como podra convencerlo. En sus "archivos" de Todo lo que sabe de Gabriel no esta ninguna carpeta que diga como calmarlo. - Solo quiero salir de aqui. 

Y tal vez eso no lo calma pero le da algo que hacer y despues de una sonrisa levemente traviesa puede ver como se acerca a la enfermera, no sabe lo que le dice pero después de un par de frases la enfermera sonrie y le hace un movimiento despreocupado. 

-Podemos irnos - dice cuando vuelve a su lado y no esta muy seguro de que tengan realmente la autorización de hacerlo pero se van a su habitación y nadie los detiene, ni siquiera las quejas d ela habitación de al lado donde Sam alcanza ver a alguien con la nariz rota y wooops. ¿el hizo eso? 

-¿Que le dijiste? - pregunta despues de tirarse a su cama. Ouch, esos moretones duelen más de lo que parece.

-Solo le recorde algo- Gabriel encoje los hombros y de nuevo se ve incomodo. 

\- Te acostaste con ella. - susurra Sam y esta seguro que no se equivoca cuando Gabriel evita su mirada. 

\- Dejare que descanses. - dice Gabriel y la puerta se cierra antes de que Sam diga algo.

La verdad es que ni siquiera sabe si existe algo correco para decir en ese momento. Sus instintos mas primarios quieren enojarse y gritar, tirar alguna cosa al suelo. Ver como se rompe en mil pedazos, quiere causar dolor pero sabe que eso no servira de nada, sabe que eso no ara que magicamente el conozca el cuerpo de Gabriel mas de lo que ya lo conocen las personas con las que el chico se a acostado. 

Asi que se detiene a si mismo, se detiene de decir algo hiriente antes de que Gabriel cruce la puerta, se abstiene de ir tras el y tomarlo a la fuerza. 

Por que este no es él, este no es Sam, al menos no el que quiere que alguien más vea.  

Mucho menos Gabriel.

********* 

Castiel no esta muy seguro de que hacer cuando alguien toca a la puerta de su habitación a las cuatro de la mañana, su primer instinto es abrir ya que uno pensaria que estando dentro del campus nadie peligroso puede estar tocando a su puerta. 

Pero un cerpo choca contra el enviandolo por poco al suelo, y ahi se replantea lo de las personas peligrosas, y es que quien esta contra el es peligroso, solo que podria decirse que en el buen sentido. 

Si es que eso existe, o probablemente sea algo que se acaba de inventar.

Dean es mas alto que él y definitivamente más robusto, no gordo pero si bastante pesado en comparación.

-¿Dean? - pregunta Castiel intentando enderesar al otro que parece haber perdido la fuerza en sus piernas. -¿Estas bien? - Se habian visto unas horas antes y todo estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, aunque conociendo al  chico todo es posible.

-Cas- gruñe  y de repente se endereza y lo mira con ojos soñadores.

El olor a alcohol llena entonces los pulmones de Cas y se pregunta como no lo noto antes. La ropa de Dean es un desastre y aunque suele ser coqueto por naturaleza ahora mismo parece como si le fuera a saltar encima, ademas de que probablemente eso que esta colgando de su hombro sea un brasier. 

¿En donde se fue a meter este chico? 

\- ¡Cas!- grita esta vez con una gran sonrisa y el sonido toma al eludido por sorpresa, es un fuerte contraste contra el silencio de la noche en los dormitorios. 

-Sssssshhhhh, Dean, entra rapido. - le tapa la boca sin pensarlo y es extraño por que aunque ahora pasan mucho tiempo juntos Castiel suele mantener el contacto fisico al minimo, sin embargo parece que su cerebro trata diferente a un Dean boracho. Sin pensarlo mucho lo toma del brazo y lo jala hacia adentro donde el chico da tumbos hasta llegar de cierta forma a su cama, claro, Dean encontraria el camino a la cama de castiel estando borracho. ¡¿por que no?! Cas puede sentir la histeria cubriendo su sistema y empieza a desear que Gabriel estuviera aqui, Gabriel siempre tiene la respuesta para todo, al menos para las cosas que le son ajenas. Mira a Dean mientras intenta calmarse y para su consternacion esta roncando con la cabeza colgando a un lado de la cama. 

-Oh dios, ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? -Se pasa una mano por la cara de alguna forma abatido. ¿Por que? No tiene ni idea, pero alguna parte de el esperaba algo aunque no esta seguro de que. 

Bueno,esta bien, si que lo sabe. Ultimamente a estado cayendo lentamente por el otro chico, y no sabe como paso esto pero claro, una parte de el, esa parte que leyo aquellas novelas romanticas estaba esperando que Dean saltara sobre el y lo besara, que le metiera mano, que le hiciera cosas que no va a admitir en voz alta. 

Una parte de el se a estado volviendo loca por que no puede dejar de pensar en tocarlo o besarlo, a estado conteniendo esa parte que le dice que inmovilice al chico contra la pared y averigue a que sabe su piel. 

Es que Castiel no es así, Cas siempre a sido el hermano obediente, el que llora para que los demás dejen de pelear. Es esa oveja de la familia que se queda en su cuarto cuando todos los demas - hasta sus padres- se van de fiesta. 

Y Dean no es asi, Dean es lo contrario a el, lo a visto coquetear y no solo con el, lo a visto interactuar con la demas gente como si fuera el rey y puede que lo sea para muchos. Castiel sabe que más de la mitad del campus quieren o sueñan con que Dean sea su alma gemela, y sin embargo aqui esta el negando lo que alguna deidad le dio por una razon que no logra entender. 

Cas va a undir al chico, lo sabe. Por que no siempre podra huir de el, no siempre Dean sera tan caballero como para seguir respetando su regla de no tocar y Dios, Castiel quiere que la rompa. 

Frustrado se sienta en la orilla de la cama, parando sus puños por su cara. Tal vez deberia ir y aventarle su hermano a Sam. 

Castiel no tiene por que pasar por el tormento de tener al chico borracho en su cama, no tiene por que sufrir aguantando sus ganas. 

El solo queria dormir, con un demonio! 

Aunque mirando toda la masa de Dean...es posible que ni siquiera pueda levantarlo. 

Entre bufidos y quejas en voz baja se da cuenta de que ahora unos ojos verdes lo estan mirando fijamente, es algo atemorizante ya que Dean entreciera los ojos directo a el y Castiel recuerda a Dimitri, el gatito a veces miraba de esa forma a algo que queria atrapar. Era una mirada que alguien guarda para cuando esta cazando y eso envia nervios a su columna vertebral. 

"No soy un cervatillo" se recuerda, por que en estos momentos eso parece algo importante de recordar. 

-¿Dean? - pregunta de nuevo y podria ser que este desgastando aunque sea un poco el nombre. 

El brazo del otro lo atrapa tirandolo a su lado en la cama y Castiel sabe que no esta bien, que esto es algo que a estado intentando evitar desde que se conocieron. Pero los labios del chico golpean torpemente los suyos y sus manos se sienten suaves contra la piel de su cadera y mejillas. 

Ni siquiera alcanza a cerrar los ojos cuando el beso a acabado y Dean lo vuelve a mirar con esos ojos somñolientos. 

\- Mierda, tenia tantas ganas de tocarte. - dice con esa voz que deberia de usarse solo despues de tener sexo en la intimidad que dan las sabanas. - Siempre te alejas de mi, - el agarre se vuelve mas fuerte contra su cadera y el rostro del chico se esconde en su pecho, Castiel no quiere creerlo, pero ¿Esas son lagrimas? - Gracias...gracias gracias gracias. 

La palabra se repite muchas veces hasta que Dean las susurra contra su cuello y su respiracion se vuelve lenta. 

Castiel no puede creer que él es el causante de tanta desesperación y sin preambulos abraza al chico mas cerca. 


	9. Un nuevo tipo de terror.

A Dean le gustan las fiestas, realmente reaaaaalmente le gustan así que aun cuando su hermano está en cama refunfuñando Dean se pone una chaqueta y botas para salir en la noche.

El y Charlie se van de bares aquí y allá, Charlie se va algo temprano con una chica que Dean está seguro de haber visto antes, aunque no recuerde donde y él se sigue jugando billar y bebiendo más de lo que puede recordar.

En realidad, no sabe cómo llego a la cama de Castiel, no recuerda donde están sus zapatos ni si el autorizo que alguien le quitara la camisa y los pantalones. Ya que estaban podrían haberle quitado las calcetas, siempre ha pensado que es estúpido usarlas sin zapatos.

Gabriel no está por ningún lado, pero Castiel está dormido a su lado con su ropa intacta, así que su yo borracho no se le había adelantado... al menos.

No puede evitar el suspiro de alivio que le viene desde el corazón. Parpadea un par de veces esperando a que sus ojos se adapten a la luz del sol que se filtra por la ventana mientras mira al techo, nunca pensó que lograría algún día despertarse en esa cama con su ocupante en ella al mismo tiempo, menos en un futuro tan cercano.

La sonrisa que invadió su rostro lentamente tampoco la pudo contener.

El martilleo en su cabeza no se detuvo, pero decidió que disfrutaría el momento lo poco o mucho que durara, con suavidad tomo la mano izquierda de Castiel rogando a quien lo quisiera escuchar que no despertara.

Castiel era el tipo de personas que no escondía su marca, pero nunca le había dejado acercarse a esa parte de piel, aun cuando cada día lo dejaba acercarse a él cada que Dean hacia algún movimiento cerca de su muñeca este la apartaba sin mirar, aun no sabía si esto era adrede o lo hacía inconscientemente. Así que ahora lo vio como un buen momento para pasar los dedos por las oscuras letras.

Era agradable tener la marca de uno en alguien más de esa forma. Dean no se consideraba alguien posesivo... no la mayoría del tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que una gran parte de lo que sentía ahora mismo era justo eso. Esa calidez que lo embargaba cuando estaba cerca del otro chico era por lo menos la mitad posesividad.

Y tal vez la otra mitad fuera sentido de pertenencia ya que así como Cas era suyo Dean se consideraba completamente posesión de aquel chico. Si tan solo pudiera hacérselo entender.

Beso con sumo cuidado la piel de su muñeca cerrando los ojos para saborear el momento, tal vez nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad así, pero luego abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos azules que lo miraban adormilados.

Dean espero un golpe, espero un gruñido y un arrebato, pero nada paso. Al contrario, Castiel se le quedo viendo fijamente y su mirada se volvió más clara mientras más fue tomando consciencia de su entorno.

\- Hey. - Le sonrió con un poco de nervios. El golpe aún era una opción viable.

La voz ronca de Castiel le respondió de la misma forma y luego se acurruco escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Nunca vuelvas a entrar a mi cama borracho. - y ahí estaba otro bostezo y otra sonrisa estúpida de su parte.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo entrar sobrio?

-No tientes a tu suerte.

Pero el agarre en su cintura decía que había conseguido algo, no estaba seguro de que, pero esto definitivamente se sentía como una victoria.

Aunque todavía quedaba una pregunta por resolver.

\- ¿uhm, que paso con mi ropa? - dijo jugando aun con la mano del otro, se aprovecharía del tacto tanto como pudiera.

\- Te la quitaste en la madrugada haciendo striptease justo antes de caer dormido de nuevo.

La voz que le contesta no es la de Castiel y Dean salta sin querer agarrando las sabanas para tapar su ahora demasiado consciente desnudez. Gabriel esta frente a la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos y parece que no ha dormido mucho.

\- ¡Gabriel! ¿Que...?

\- Te recuerdo que tu cuerpo no me interesa Dean. - su mirada le dice que es un idiota y Dean está seguro de que puede leer lo mismo en sus propios ojos.

-¿Dónde estabas? - pregunta Castiel desperezándose lo suficiente como para recargarse en su codo y ver a su hermano entrar en la habitación, Dean intenta no gruñir por la interrupción, ya serian dos esta semana, pero intenta centrarse en lo que está pasando a su al rededor, Gabriel trae una pequeña bolsa de compras en una de sus manos y aparte de eso no parece haber nada fuera de lo común.

-Tam - es lo que dice el otro chico antes de tirarse en su cama y hacerse una bolita entre sus cobijas. El sonido de la bolsa es lo único que aleja el silencio unos minutos antes de que Castiel vuelva a arrojar su cabeza a la almohada que es Dean.

**********

Charlie era sin lugar a dudas la tercer persona favorita tanto de Dean como de Sam, y escuchar su voz era como sentir el sol en tus oídos, sin importar cuan mal estuvieran las cosas tener al lado a Charlie hacía que mejoraran.

Así que es lindo verla entrar como perro por su casa a su habitación, y también triste porque por un momento pensó que sería Gabriel.

-¿Qué haces pequeño Sam? - pregunta acercándose a la cama de Dean para tirarse justo en el medio como un enorme gatito. Sam lo reconoce como su lugar cuando a ella y Dean les da por ponerse a leer comics todo el día. Mira hacia su vaso donde la bebida frutal le devuelve el saludo.

-Estoy ahogando mis penas en smoothies.

-Solo tu ahogarías tus penas en smoothies. - ríe la chica y rueda un poco más cerca de él. - así que... ¿Quién provoco el incendio?

Sam gruñe a su vaso ¿Por qué tenía que hacer justo esa pregunta?

-Fui yo... es solo que, Gabriel a uhm salido con muchas personas, ¿sabes? y eso me pone tan uuuuhg, pero no es como si fuera su culpa, quiero decir, no es como si me estuviera engañando, fue antes de mí, pero... y yo solo...soy un idiota.

-Wow, pensé que el idiota aquí era Dean.

-Somos hermanos.

\- Es cierto, tal vez está en la sangre. - Charlie vuelve a reír, pero al mismo tiempo encoje los hombros restándole importancia y se levanta para robarle un poco de smoothie. -bueno, al menos esto no sabe tan mal.

Quedan en un agradable silencio después de que Sam le ceda su vaso, ya que en realidad tiene una pequeña hielera a un lado con más variedades de dicha bebida.

-Deberías decirle, ¿No crees? - Charlie termina el silencio y se sienta correctamente a su lado. - No lo conozco bien, pero conozco a los Winchester y si en algo son buenos es en cagarla y no hablar acerca de lo que piensan. - le da una palmada en la rodilla cuando se levanta directo a la puerta. - Solo dile ¿Okey?

La corta y extraña visita deja a Sam pensando que Charlie tiene razón, y que espera que hablar funcione. Realmente lo espera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capitulo muy pequeño, yo lo se, pero por mas vueltas que le doy hasta ahi queda, por ahora al menos.


	10. Tan Cerca del Amor

Gabriel se encuentra comiendo chocolate de nuevo, solo han pasado tres días y ya está extrañando a Sam más de lo que puede explicar. Incluso su cuerpo ya empieza a mostrar signos de dolor, pequeñas pulsaciones de las que había oído hablar antes. Un dolor común que les da a las personas cuando ya encontraron a su alma gemela y se separan por un largo periodo.

-Solo son tres días- dice reprimiendo a su cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que esto no había pasado antes? Estúpida anatomía humana, estúpidas almas gemelas y estúpido él que pensó que era una buena idea.

-Gabriel, no puedes estar todo el día aquí. - Castiel se la ha pasado toda la mañana recostado en las piernas de Dean -quien parece estar teniendo el mejor día de toda su maldita vida- mientras lee uno de sus libros.

Han estado así los últimos días, rondándose uno al otro. Castiel ahora deja que Dean lo toque y al parecer el chico lo ha aprovechado todo lo que puede. Gabriel está feliz por ellos, en serio que sí, pero le habría gustado que no empezaran a dar diabetes justo cuando él y Sam no se hablan.

-Según recuerdo esta también es mi habitación. - Refunfuña y lame el chocolate en sus dedos, para este punto sabe que es un desastre. Tal vez hay un poco de piel entre todo su chocolate, pero no le importa.

-Nunca había visto a nadie comer chocolate de esa forma – Dean hace una cara entre asco y asombro. Gabriel solo rueda los ojos pues es casi la misma forma en la que él come pie, al menos su hermano pone en evidencia eso y ambos empiezan a tener una pequeña discusión.

El ruido lo hace levantarse y agarrar sus cosas para irse a bañar. Castiel tiene razón en el hecho de que no puede estar todo el día ahí, no así por lo menos, porque tal vez Sam ya no lo quiera, pero él se quiere lo suficiente como para no dejarse la cara llena de chocolate toda la tarde.

Abre la puerta y lo último que espera encontrarse ahí es a Charlie y Sam discutiendo justo frente a su puerta en medio del pasillo, ambos se ven el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido y susurran ferozmente. Sam es el primero en reaccionar pues es quien está de frente a él, tiene una caja en las manos y ahora se ve como si hubiera sido sorprendido fumando fuera de la oficina del director.

Su lenguaje corporal es el que hace que Charlie detenga su diatriba y gire para ver a Gabriel quien no sabe dónde meterse.

Tres días y cuando se encuentran ¿él tiene la cara llena de chocolate?

NOPE

Cierra la puerta más fuerte de lo que quería quedándose ahí sin saber exactamente qué hacer, puede escuchar maldiciones desde la cama de su hermano. Por un momento todo queda en silencio hasta que los golpes de la puerta empiezan y Charlie le pide que la vuelva a abrir.

Sin embargo, no ha podido soltar la manija, ni siquiera puede dejar de mirarla siente que si lo hace esta por algún tipo de magia se abrirá o desaparecerá. Puede sentir más que ver que su hermano se ha levantado y está a su lado.

-¿Gabe? - susurra entre los golpes de puerta.

-¿uhm?

-Respira. - entonces se da cuenta de que tal vez no lo ha hecho desde que cerró la puerta y posiblemente es la razón de que su cabeza se sintiera tan rara. Entonces empieza a hacerlo a conciencia y los sonidos se hacen más reales como si antes hubiera estado escuchando todo desde debajo del agua.

Su naturaleza le exige que busque la salida más cercana y huya. Lo más lejos de aquí. Quiere huir antes de escuchar lo que Sam tiene que decir, antes de que le diga al pie de la letra que esto de las almas gemelas no funciona para ellos dos, antes de que lo pierda.

Mientras tanto, al contrario, su cuerpo le pide abrir la puerta para ver a Sam de nuevo esta parte parece realmente entusiasta como si dijera que no importa que Sam lo mantendrá en sus brazos y le dirá que le ama. Siente esa energía que hace que la piel le pique, su estómago parece ir en caída libre y su cabeza empieza a flotar hasta el cielo.

Es molesto y sofocante, abrumador y lo angustia más que nada.

Son solo los efectos de las almas gemelas y es aquí donde se pregunta. Si pierde a Sam ¿Qué le queda? Si pierde a la persona que se supone el destino hizo para él ¿Cómo va a poder amar a alguien más?

No sabe cómo la gente que pierde a sus almas gemelas puede continuar a partir de ahí.

¿Cómo lo hace Pamela?

Y ahora está seguro de que está exagerando, se está ahogando en un vaso de agua que el mismo lleno con todas esas parejas que tuvo antes de Sam, con todo su terror sin medida.

Con este pensamiento abre la puerta de nuevo donde ahora solo esta Sam viendo a un lado con un rostro confundido. Supone que si ves en esa dirección la espalda de Charlie estará a la vista, huyendo del pleito que ellos dos se han armado.

Cuando ve de nuevo hacia él se ve sorprendido antes de que sus ojos se suavicen y sonría. Gabriel no sabe el porqué de la sonrisa, pero se encuentra regresándosela, aunque tal vez algo no tan firmemente.

Al parecer no importa lo que pase siempre se encontrara sonriendo a Sam cuando él le sonría.

-Estas lleno de chocolate –Le dice alzando una mano a su mejilla y el tacto pone a Gabriel rojo. Ahora recuerda porque había cerrado la puerta antes.

-Mi hermano suele comer mucho chocolate cuando esta triste. - Castiel gruñe a su lado y es incómodo porque no puede recordar cuando fue la última vez que su hermano se puso protector con él.

-Me asegurare de que no vuelva a comer chocolate por eso. - Sam sostiene y Castiel vuelve a su cama, la risa de Dean se puede escuchar desde ahí.

-Yo... me iba a bañar. - muestra lo que tiene en la mano para recalcar el hecho de que no está mintiendo.

Si tengo higiene personal ¿Ok, Sam?

-Oh, si... yo te traía chocolate, - Sam le muestra lo que tenía en su mano, ahora viéndolo bien efectivamente esos eran chocolates - pero supongo que has tenido suficiente por hoy.

\- ¿Para después? - pregunta esperando que entienda que no habla solo de los chocolates, en realidad le gustaría irse a bañar antes de que tengan esta conversación.

-Claro – le da la caja de chocolates y da un paso atrás - Yo... ¿Te espero en mi habitación?

-Si, suena bien. - sabe que le está dando la oportunidad de huir si quiere.

 

******

 

-Si vas a hablar con él, ¿Cierto? - Dean pregunta desde la cama cuando la puerta se cierra y todos escuchan los pasos de Sam alejándose de ahí, Gabriel no tarda en sacarle la lengua y salir. Espera que ese sea un sí porque, así como Gabriel tiene el chocolate Sam tiene sus smoothies y él no quiere volver a ver uno en su vida.

Sus pensamientos pierden el rumbo cuando Castiel se sienta a su lado y se recarga a su lado, ha vuelto a abrir su libro, uno que Dean tal vez leerá algún día pues no se ve terriblemente mal y por lo que Cas le contó podría disfrutarlo. Se la han pasado últimamente así, Castiel parece haberlo nombrado su tercera almohada, algo que no le molesta para nada pues tener al otro chico cerca le hace bien a su piel, aunque causa cosas raras dentro de su estómago y cabeza.

Hasta ahora la pregunta es qué tan lejos llegan estos nuevos privilegios suyos.

\- ¿Puedo besarte? - Está seguro de que ha preguntado muchas veces lo mismo, pero nunca ha significado tanto como ahora. Castiel se incorpora lo suficiente como para no tocarlo, pero no se aleja mucho.

\- ¿Por qué? - no se ve tan sorprendido, pero si incomodo, sería fácil decirle que bromeaba o cambiar el tema, pero aún no ha recibido un golpe y eso suena como comienzo.

-Porque quiero hacerlo – Dean encoje los hombros, ha descubierto que ser sincero con Cas ayuda a veces así que dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente. - quiero saber cómo se siente.

\- Entonces vas besando a medio mundo por curiosidad... - Sigue sin sonar enojado, pero Dean ve hacia dónde va esto.

\- No, Cas, quiero besarte porque eres tú. - Suspira, a este punto ya no sabe exactamente como demostrarle a este chico que no sigue aquí porque son almas gemelas, no solo por eso al menos. - Porque me gusta estar contigo y me gustan tus ojos estúpidamente azules y el hecho de que lo tenga que preguntar, la mayoría solo salta sobre mí. -su tono sube y Cas ríe- Me gusta verte sonreír y como hablas de las cosas que te gustan y me gusta como frunces el ceño cuando te enojas y he estado demasiado tiempo contigo, alma gemela o no ya deberías saber que me gustas.

El silencio es lo que sigue, no puede quitar la vista de sus dedos donde han estado jugueteando sobre el edredón. Espera un poco hasta que está decidido a salir corriendo de ahí. Tal vez debió pensar mejor en sus palabras, tal vez debió quedarse callado. Eso le había funcionado toda su vida y aun así le había parecido buena idea vomitar todo lo que pensó.

\- Está bien. - Su cabeza casi golpeo con la pared cuando miró al otro chico.

\- ¿Esta bien? - repitió porque si bien esa podía ser una respuesta a su primera pregunta no era como si fuera una buena respuesta a su confesión.

-Sí, bésame. - Castiel se volteó directamente a él con una determinación que lo intimido bastante.

-Uh okey. - Ahora que esos labios estaban frente a él estaba muy nervioso. - Solo... ¿cierra los ojos? - En su mente sería mucho más fácil acercarse sin esos ojos azules eléctricos viéndolo fijamente. Castiel obedeció al instante y se veía tan malditamente frágil y perfecto esperando a que lo besara con esos labios levemente alzados como si lo quisiera mucho, pero al mismo tiempo no quisiera que él supiera.

Obviamente esto era un sueño porque no era posible que el chico que lo odiaba y lo había intentado alejar tantas veces ahora estuviera ahí esperando a que lo besara. Y ni siquiera estaban ahí a causa de una apuesta. ¿cierto?

-Vas a hacerlo ¿o no? - Castiel abrió un ojo para espiarlo, su ceño fruncido y una ceja arqueada mirando lo con reproche.

\- ¡Dios! - Dean salta ante el repentino ruido- casi me das un infarto. - después de calmarse se acerca para darle el beso...hasta que recuerda - Solo para asegurarme esto no es por alguna apuesta ¿cierto?

-Mia no es – Gabriel entra goteando con una toalla en su cintura.

-Mierda, ¡Gabriel! - Dean grita ahora más fuerte y no, esto no va a dejar que se lo arruinen, no esta vez. Alcanza la almohada más cercana y se la avienta. - Sal de aquí ahora mismo, ve con mi hermano.

-Pero mi ropa... - otra almohada es lanzada, esta vez por Castiel que al parecer esta igual que molesto que él.

\- ¡Fuera!

\- ¿Qué le paso a mi hermoso y tranquilo hermano? ¿Qué le hiciste Dean? - Gabriel refunfuña en su salida.

Cuando vuelven a quedar solos Dean pasa una mano por su cara, ¿Cómo es que tiene este tipo de suerte? ¿Por qué Gabriel tenía que regresar justo en ese momento? Unos minutos más y tal vez...

\- ¿Estas esperando que nos interrumpan de nuevo?

\- ¿Que? - vuelve a ver a Castiel que se ve divertido y le hace una seña hacia la puerta. -oh, claro que no. La siguiente persona que pase por ahí tendrá suerte si sale con vida... entonces.

Sabe que está sonriendo cuando vuelve a acercarse al otro chico, esta vez no cierra los ojos y él no se lo pide, la diversión ahí es tan puramente Castiel que en lugar de ponerlo nervioso lo calma.

Los labios de Castiel son suaves, justo como supuso. El primer beso es solo un toque suave, labios contra labios tanteando el terreno, pidiendo permiso. El permiso le es concedido en forma de mordida, una suave en su labio inferior que lo hace querer más de lo que posiblemente está autorizado a pedir en estos momentos.

Los besos son desordenados, una lucha de lenguas que buscan su ritmo mientras intentan descubrir el del otro. Y Dean ya tiene a Castiel entre sus brazos un Castiel muy vestido para su propio gusto. Una de sus manos está en la cintura del chico, tocando más tela que piel, pero la promesa está ahí. Con cualquier otra persona ya estaría subiendo la tela o colándose por debajo, pero con Castiel le da miedo que se aleje.

\- ¿Puedo tocarte? - rasca la poca piel a su alcance para que no haya dudas de a que se refiere.

-Hazlo – Castiel parece nunca haber besado a nadie, pero la forma en la que se abalanza contra él hace que tenga algunas dudas.

La cosa es que cuando tienes a alguien así tan cerca realmente algunas cosas dejan de importar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay una gran posibilidad de que el siguiente capitulo sea mas que nada Sam y Gabriel haciendolo 7u7 
> 
> *insertar aqui emogi pensativo* 
> 
> Aún no estoy muy segura


	11. La Mañana Siguiente

Con luz entrando por la ventana, demasiado calor y una bruma en la cabeza no era exactamente la forma en la que solía despertarse. Frotándose los ojos intentó levantarse, aunque solo llego a sentarse pues un brazo lo mantuvo pegado a la cama. 

El dueño estaba sin camisa y fuertemente aferrado a su cintura con un brazo mientras el otro parecía achicharrar su almohada debajo de esa cabeza llena de mechones incontrolables. Que nunca lo había visto con el cabello tan despeinado fue su primer pensamiento. El segundo fue que tenía tantas pecas en la espalda y entonces... que todo esto estaba muy muy mal. 

¿Por qué había dejado que lo besara? Peor aún ¿Cómo volvería a verlo a los ojos después de estar entre sus brazos de esa forma? Había hecho sonidos que con tan solo recordar lo hacían desear que se lo tragara la tierra y al mismo tiempo sabía que nunca podría olvidar la forma en la que el otro chico había dicho su nombre. Tanta desesperación, dulce desesperación y adoración ¿incluso? Ambos habían susurrado y gemido el nombre del otro. Esperaba que no hubieran hecho suficiente ruido como para que alguien los escuchara. ¿No habían hecho tanto, cierto? 

Su respiración empezó a subir de ritmo y supo que tenía que salir de allí. Con menos cuidado del que habría tenido estando más tranquilo se alejó de la cama y el chico dormido en ella. Agarro los pantalones del día anterior que estaban tirados a un lado en el suelo y una sudadera sobre la cama de su hermano. 

Su pecho se siente pesado y solo puede pensar en conseguir algo de aire fresco. Lo necesita más de lo que ha necesitado nunca algo. Ni siquiera está seguro de a dónde ir, pero quiere estar lo más lejos posible de su habitación y ahora entiende lo que su hermano debe sentir cuando huye. Entiende el por qué ahora y es una gran mierda, no es como si hubiera estado en lo alto de su lista de deseos. 

Antes de dar la vuelta por las escaleras escucha la voz de Dean pidiéndole que espere, la voz más ronca de lo normal y no puede si quiera voltear. 

¡Más tarde! - grita, recordando que alguien usaba la palabra como despedida, aunque ahora no recuerde quien. Los escalones nunca le han parecido más pequeños cuando los baja de dos en dos corriendo entre los chicos que se le atraviesan. Hubiera agarrado zapatos piensa cuando alguien casi lo pisa. 

 

Dean se queda ahí en medio del pasillo con la sabana envuelta en la cadera, solo hay un par de chicos que aún no han ido a clases, pero vieron toda la escena de Cas huyendo de él y eso le hierve la sangre más de lo que debería. 

¿Qué le importa lo que ellos piensen? Lo importante ahora es que pensó que ya que Cas lo había dejado hacer todo eso ayer podría por fin aceptarlo como su alma gemela y al contrario está aquí con una fría cama y sin ropa. 

Él ha estado aquí antes y nunca se ha sentido así de usado. 

De alguna forma encuentra toda su ropa, entre las sabanas y debajo de la cama él sabe exactamente como llegaron ahí al igual que las marcas en su piel, aun las que no son visibles. Esos lugares pican contra la tela de su ropa cuando se viste. 

No esta presentable, ni un poco y lo único que quiere es volver a dormir y fingir que fue un lindo sueño. Ha tenido sueños antes donde Castiel gemía su nombre y en estos al menos acababan haciéndolo todo el camino. 

Su cuerpo quería sexo al mismo tiempo que pedía alcohol. ¿Cómo iba a funcionar eso ahora mismo? Bueno, en otras circunstancias habría sido bastante simple, de hecho. Se iba a beber y de paso encontraba con quien tener sexo, pero esta no era una opción viable si aun quería que Castiel lo aceptara. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado con él en lugar de huir...Mierda, ese habría sido un sexo excelente. Ahora que el plan se le había arruinado tendría que arruinar el de alguien más. 

Sin mucha ceremonia fue a su propia habitación y con rapidez abrió la puerta todo el camino. No pudo ver nada sustancial antes de que la sabana tapara el cuerpo de ambos chicos en la cama de su hermano. 

-¡Wow! ¿¡Dean!? ¿Qué no sabes tocar? 

 

 

*** 

 

La mañana para Sam había empezado realmente bien, no podía pensar en algo mejor que despertar con Gabriel entre sus brazos acurrucándose como un gatito, fue mejor cuando paso los dedos por su cabello y el chico murmuro entre sueños acurrucándose aún más. Beso la piel de su cuello donde había dejado una sola marca, pequeña y no tan notoria como las que el chico le había dejado en su propio cuello. 

El día había empezado bastante bien con la promesa de volver a dormir hasta más tarde cuando el sol entrara completamente por la ventana y sus parpados no pudieran soportar el brillo. Pero fue interrumpida por un portazo que hizo que Gabriel brincara casi saliéndose de su piel y cayendo de la cama. 

Sam atrapo su brazo a tiempo para que no diera contra el suelo y grito a su hermano acerca de la privacidad y los modales que su madre les había inculcado a ambos, por suerte su hermano solo refunfuño antes de ponerse los audífonos y acostarse en su cama mirando hacia el techo a su poster de vaqueros. 

-Creo que algo fue mal. - dijo después de nada más que silencio a parte de la música que venía desde los audífonos de su hermano. 

-¿En serio Sherlock? - Gabriel alzo una ceja a él con esa sonrisa que le daban ganas de besar sin importar el contexto. Y lo hizo, porque podía y porque su hermano estaba tan metido en su música que realmente no se podía quejar o dar cuenta a menos que los volteara a ver directamente. 

-Buenos días para ti también. - dijo al separarse del chico que ahora volvía a tener una mirada atontada. Se levanto sin importarle su falta de ropa ya que los otros dos chicos en la habitación no verían nada nuevo, pero empezó a buscar la ropa de Gabe que no tenía ni idea de donde había quedado. 

-Eres tan malo conmigo Samuel. - el susodicho empezó a retorcerse en la cama, el puchero no era nada nuevo, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo físico para no ir y tirarse sobre el de nuevo. 

-Claro, claro, soy el hijo del demonio. - Gabriel era perfecto despierto tanto como dormido - Ten, aquí. 

-Gracias cariño - se volteó antes de ver la sonrisa que seguramente recibiría y busco algo para ponerse el mismo. 

-No sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre. 

¡También tengo hambre! - grito entonces y si bien Sam alzo una ceja de modo inquisitivo no rechisto a su hermano quien se pegó a ambos como grapa cuando fueron por algo de comida. 

¿Qué paso con Cassie? - pregunto Gabriel aun con una mirada de sueño, realmente solo se había puesto la misma chamarra de Sam del día anterior que le quedaba larga y unos pantalones cortos que eran más tipo pescador en él. Sam mantuvo la boca cerrada esperando la respuesta de su hermano. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero aun cuando se muriera de curiosidad no sería el que preguntara. 

Pregúntale tú. - gruño Dean y después de un suspiro gruñón y derrotado – No tengo ni puta idea... y muero de hambre. 

Estará bien. - dice Sam con una sonrisa hacia su hermano que solo frunce el ceño aún más antes de encoger los hombros. 

Supongo. 

Seguro que sí - le sonríe Gabriel – son almas gemelas después de todo ¿no? 

Supongo. - repite, pero esta vez no suena tan derrotado. - los veo después. 

Sam no tiene tiempo de decir nada antes de que Dean corra por el pasillo y desaparezca de su vista. 

Va a hacer una estupidez ¿No es así? - al igual que él Gabriel ve hacia donde fue su hermano, aunque al contrario de Sam no parece preocupado, si no interesado. Curioso. 

Suena como él. - suspira y pasa un brazo por sus hombros – espero que coma algo mientras está en eso. - Sabe que realmente no debe preocuparse de que Dean no coma, pues lo ha visto comer más veces de las que puede contar y no es exactamente un buen recuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, es un cap corto, yo lo se.  
> El JayTim esta consumiendo mi alma, sorry.


End file.
